Harry Potter Duel Wizards
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Harry Potter along with his betrothed Daphne and friends are finally going to Hogwarts to learn Magic and Duel Monsters. set before first year. Duelist Kingdom is First then their first year at Hogwarts. Haphne maybe harem. , Ron, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing. Hermione Bashing. Alive Lily, Sane Alice and Frank. Betaed by Rai Kage Tsuki
1. Prologue

"I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh, That right goes to their owners. I just own this fanfiction. Anyway here's is a new story.

"Halloween, October 31, 1981."

It was Halloween in Godric's Hollow, Many children were out Trick or Treating in costumes, One family however were not so fortunate to enjoy the halloween. The Potters were hiding from Lord Voldemort because of some Prophecy regarding to their son. By Sirius telling them to switch peter as their Secret Keeper. The family thought they were safe. But they were wrong. Voldemort found them and attacked. He killed James, and knocked out Lily remembering his promise to Severus to give her to him. He looked at the small baby crying for his mother. His forehead was bleeding in the shape of a Lightning bolt his mommy and daddy carved on him. "So this is the one prophesied to kill me? Dumbledore you old fool. I am Immortal." said Voldemort. Little did he know that a spell was activated.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort pointing his wand at a baby boy. A dark green spell left his wand and headed straight for him. The ancient blood rune powered by his parents love protected him from the curse. That's when a blinding light erupted from behind harry taking the whole section of the roof off. A dragon roar was heard as a majestic white dragon with blue eyes appeared. The dragon roared again as two more joined right beside it, A pitch black dragon with red eyes appeared on the right of the white dragon and a dragon with red scales and green eyes appeared on the left. The red dragon was more bulkier than the other two and it was much like a combination of the white and black dragon. All three dragons snarled at Voldemort. James Potter appeared as a ghost. "Never again will you target my family!" Lily recovered and she crawled to Harry while James was distracting Voldemort.

Lily was shocked to see Blue Eyes and Red Eyes as well as the other one that was new to her. "Green Eyes Red Dragon." whispered Lily. That dragon was suppose to be a myth. "What is this power!" shouted Voldemort. "You should know something about my family, We are descendants from a Priest and a Priestess of an ancient Pharaoh.. Blue Eyes, Red Eyes and Green Eyes obey those who are members of the Potter Family. You reign of terror ends tonight!, Blue Eyes attack with White Lightning!" shouted James. Blue Eyes opened her jaw and fired the white lighting at voldemort. Red Eyes and Green Eyes joined with Inferno Fire Blast and Green Firebolt. The three attacks vaporized Voldemort leaving his wand and his robe. A shade appeared and tried to possess Harry only For Green Eyes to send the wrath away. James looked at Lily one last time. "I'm sorry Lily flower, but I must go, I love you, Take good care of our children." said James.

The three dragons and James went up into the light. The house collapsed a bit and Lily cried hugging her son close to her chest. The pain of losing James was too much for her. She stayed there on her knees listening to Harry sleep in his mother's arms. She silently casted a healing charm on his head closing the wound before walking down the stairs into the living room. A noise came from the front of the house and Lily put Harry down in his playpen and pulled her wand out. Taking a stand in front of the playpen. Harry started crying again, now that his mother wasn't holding him.

"Hagrid the half-giant, who worked at Hogwarts, came through the front door with tears on his face. All of the Order knew where the Potters hid, just in case something like this happened. He had been told by the Headmaster that Lily and James were dead. This was why he now looked on in shock, at Lily holding her wand out and pointing right at him. Harry looking at the man with his teary eyes.

"Lily, I'm so 'happy to see yer alive. Dumbledore told me he was dead. I was to take Harry to 'hogwarts, Lily. Now, 'm not sure what to do." said the man.

Lily was silently fuming that she was betrayed by Dumbledore. She now saw that this whole prophecy was just a chance for Dumbledore and his order to get their hands on the potter fortune. Hagrid was a good man, he was very simple. Give him an order and he would move mountains to see it through, some negated that order and he took a minute to come up with a different plan.

She said why trying to control her temper. "Why would Dumbledore think I was dead? How did he even know we were attacked? And why in the name of all that is Holy would he want Harry for when he is just fine, Sirius and Peter switched places to use him as a decoy, But Peter betrayed us and sold us to Voldemort. James sacrificed himself for us to live."

"Dumbledore wanted him to go to a safe place. 'he wanted me ter collect him and get him ter safety. 'e figured yeh all to be dead. Not sure why 'e thought that, great man Dumbledore, but now seeing as to your alive Lily, I'll just be going back to report the good news. 'e can come and see for 'myself that I'm not needing' to take the little 'un anywhere," the gentle giant said keeping his hands in the air as to not anger Lily any more than she already was. You could see he was genuinely happy that one of his friends weren't dead, albeit very confused as to why Dumbledore thought they were. "Now go tell Dumbledore that i'm alive, he is not taking my son anywhere," Lily spat as she lowered her wand. She didn't put it away, just lowered it to her side. She knew Hagrid was mostly immune to magic, but she could Accio a knife to her hands and cut him if she had to. Right after saying that did Sirius came running in with Remus, Cyrus and Iris Greengrass. good friends of hers from school. "Lily! Thank goodness you're alright!" cried Iris hugging her. Remus and Sirius looked at the dead body of their friend. Both had tears in their eyes. "Is James…?" asked Iris.

Lily nodded before she broke down in her friends arms. Iris held her as the two men patted their backs. They stayed silent listening to the mourning widow. They stopped crying before Lily looked at Sirius and Remus. "Hunt that rat down. He'll pay for what he's done. the little bastard of a coward. I can't believe we trusted him. I hope he fries in the deepest pits of Hell. If I find him I'm going to cut off his bits and make him eat them" said Lily darkly. "Mama, Want Mama" said Harry raising his hands. Lily picked up her son and kissed his forehead.

"Lily, I never knew you had it in you to hurt someone like that." Sirius said not noticing the disbelieving look on Remus' face. Remus knew just how vicious his friends wife could be. "Of course, we'll go rat hunting. It will be my extreme pleasure to hand you that sniveling idiot, just so you can cut his bollocks off. Just don't make me watch, okay?" He said with a vicious, yet thoughtful, gleam in his eyes. Revenge would be sweet for the Mauraders.

I'll just be going' then. I'll tell Dumbledore that all it well 'ere. Yer take care now," Hagrid said as he left. "Good to see yer alive an' all Lily, Sorry about James, e was a good man," he finished with tears as he walked out the ruins of the door. The aurors arrived with a medic and Lily told them all that happened. Right after the Aurors left did Dumbledore show up.

Dumbledore came through the broken door. When he was in the room he waved his wand and repaired it, good as new. He then took a chair across from Lily. "Lily, I'm most joyful to see you are alive and well. I am so sorry for the loss of James. When I learned of the attack, I had feared the worst. Can you please, tell me what happened tonight? I see Harry is unharmed." He indicated to the boy sleeping in the playpen. The healer had put him to sleep to recover from the shock. Lily had put up a silencing charm so he would not be disturbed with all the people coming and going. His scheme for the greater good was going great although Lily was still alive. With a few charms he can persuade her to give up Harry to Petunia.

"You can answer me this Dumbledore, I have a few questions myself." Lily snarled at the headmaster, ignoring the persuasive look. "Why did you send Hagrid here to collect Harry, How did you even know we were attacked?" She rapidly fired questions at the old man, wanting to know everything this man had been hiding from them. How could anyone follow this manipulative old fool. She never understood why the Headmaster thought he had the right to control everyone's life. Even when she was in school, she thought he held far too much power. He is no god to her. Well he wasn't going to tell her what to do, she'd make damn sure of it. This was too emotional of a night for her to be calm for losing James and harry losing his dad, he had better watch his step or she was going to burn his beard right off his face.

"Alas, I had put a sensor on your house." Dumbledore said disregarding the affronted looks on their faces, "So that if dark magic was used I would be notified. I was sure you would not mind. I only wanted to protect you and your son. When I had been alerted that the Killing Curse had been used. I assumed that you and James were dead. I had Hagrid come to ensure that Harry was taken to Hogwarts where he would be safe. When he reported to me that you were still in the land of the living I was most happy." He said in a gentle voice that made you want to believe that he had only kindness in his heart and that you should not question him. He blatantly ignored the questions about Harry.

Lily wasn't falling for it. "That does not explain why you would want to take Harry away from me. Why didn't you come if you knew we were under attack? Why send Hagrid for my son and not come yourself to help? I thought we were valued members of your precious Order?" she questioned, and really she was centimeters from hexing the man and his benevolent ways.

"Lily, my dear, you must understand that the public will hear of what happened here tonight. Harry will grow up to be a spoiled prince just because he vanquished Voldemort. He must be removed from the magical world. Take him to your sisters for his own good. Alas, I was not in my office when the alarm went off. I feared I was already too late to help your family. You know I have many responsibilities and am not in my office at all times. You and James are very dear to me, you must know that." The old man said sincerely. He did truly care for all his Order members, however, there was the larger picture to look at and some things must be left to fate.

"You, oh great leader of the light, You want me to send my son to live with my ex sister who hates Magic!, I would rather die before I sent my son there just so he can be humble, when you yourself are not?" she all but yelled, she knew he had done more than that, but all his other successes paled in comparison to that one fight that ended the last war.

"You mean to tell me, that you want me to give up my baby just for this Greater Good! Hell the Fuck No!" she yelled. Her magic started to flare a bit. Remus, Cyrus and Sirius were gripping their wands ready to protect Harry. Iris was standing in front of the playpen. Since, Lily was handling it well on her own they stood by at the ready and let her tear into the old man. "You see, I also have a monitor on Tom, of sorts, and I know he is not dead, merely disembodied and weakened. Voldemort will return and only I have the knowledge to train him if you do things my way. he would have been fine with your sister's. She is your blood after all. I was going to set up blood wards to protect him and your sister's family and leave a letter to that effect. I would have brought him back into the community when he received his Hogwarts letter,"

That was the last straw as Lily pointed her wand at the old man "GET OUT! GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!I LILY MARIE POTTER LEAVE THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SO MOTE BE IT!" she shouted. Her oath to the order was gone. "Now you have less than ten days to return anything my husband lended to you. I dont give a fuck about your greater good. You leave us alone. Am I clear?" She finished.

Several Aurors pointed their wands at the man. "Dumbledore, it's best that you do what she says. You have no right to remove her son from her unless she is an unfit parent" spoke Amelia Bones. She arrived shortly after hearing the attack, Dumbledore exited the house and Lily looked at Cyrus. "Cy, Iris, Do you mind if we stay with you for a while." she asked.

"Yes of course anything Lily. We'll even send a message to the Longbottoms just in case they get attacked." said Iris.

"I'll go, Remus and Sirius, go hunt down that Rat." said Cyrus before he appariated away. Iris started to wave her wand packing everything from the house and put it into a bag with a expansion charm. Iris grabbed a small teddy bear and casted portus. The two women portkeyed to Greengrass Manor. Cissy the head elf was waiting for them. Lily took Harry to a small guest room and set up his playpen. Lily set him down for he was sleeping. "Goodnight my son, My Harry." said Lily before she left the room.

...Seven years later… July 31. 1986

Today was Harry's eighth birthday party at Greengrass manor. Ever since the attack on Godric's Hollow. Lily, Harry and his twin sisters Rose and Holly stayed at Greengrass Manor until the goblins can finish repairing Potter Manor. His sisters Holly Jones Potter and Rose Lily Potter were born on April 20 1982. The magical people of Britain have called Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived and Lily had a feeling Dumbledore had something to do with this. Remus, Sirius, and the Longbottoms quited the Order after catching Peter and he was sentence to life in Azkaban. She had Cyrus move the family's faction to Grey as did Alice and Frank when they were almost attacked by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. Lily elected Cyrus as the proxy of House Potter until harry was the age of seventeen.

The Goblins manage to recover the pensieve, several hundred Galleons and Books from the Potter Family. They could not find the Invisibility Cloak. Harry and his friends Susan, Neville, Tracy, Holly, Rose and Astoria Daphne's sister were watching Daphne and Blaise play Duel Monsters with their decks they got from their parents. Harry was the only one to not get a deck yet. He hoped his mum got him a deck toady for his birthday.

Duel Monsters was apart of their world ever since Pegasus introduced it to them twenty years ago. "Hah Take that Daph, My Gate Guardian is unstoppable!" said Blaise. Blaise was winning the duel with his Gate Guardian, Rapid Horseman, and Big Shield Gardna. He had three hundred life points and Daphne had Two hundred lifepoints. Daphne had her signature monsters White Night Dragons on the field. She had four of them and she plans to give Harry one when he gets his deck. Daphne smirked as she drew a card. "Sorry Blaise but I win, I play the magic card Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters!" she said setting the card down.

Both of them discarded their cards into the graveyard. "Now I play my monster reborn to bring back White Night Dragon!" she said returning her monster to the field. "Oh no!" mocked Blaise as he loss the duel. Blaise pulled out a Summoned Skull and he gave it to her. "Thank you although I already have one."

"Alright kids time for presents." said Lily. The party members didn't notice a black limo had pulled up. Harry got many toys, Clothes from them and a few booster packs from his godfathers. Lily had a special gift for harry. She revealed a very special card that no one else had. Blaise instantly recognized the monster. "No way a Blue Eyes White Dragon!, Those are very rare to come across. Rumor has it that Pegasus only created four of them!." He said shocked to see a very rare card.

This card belonged to your dad Harry. He would have wanted you to have it." said Lily handing him the card. Harry missed his dad very much as he held the card. "Do you think he's watching us from the afterlife mummy?" he asked.

I'm sure he is sweety." said Lily with a small tear. Cyrus felt that someone had came near the wards. He walked over to the gates and he saw a man with long white hair holding a silver suitcase. "Mr. Pegasus! What a surprise to see you here." said Cyrus greeting the man who invented Duel Monsters.

"Hello to you too Mr. Greengrass. I was wondering if you had a little boy named Harry living here?" said Pegasus.

Yes, of course come in Mr, Pegasus." said Cyrus adding Mr. Pegasus to the wards so he can come in. Cyrus lead the man to the backyard where the party was. The party stopped on seeing the man. "What's Pegasus doing here?' Alice asked her husband.

"No idea love" said Frank.

"Excuse me but is there a boy named Harry here. I have something for him." said Pegasus. Harry walked over to the man with his mom "Hello, my names Harry." said Harry.

"I've come to congratulate you on winning this years card designer contest. I knew your Grandpa Potter very well so i came to give you this suitcase full of rare cards i made just for you." said Pegasus placing the suitcase down and opening it. They all saw many rare cards in the suitcase. Harry saw four other Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, as well as four Red Eyes Black Dragons with a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. What got him shocked was three Green Eyes Red Dragon."I knew that your family was connected to the three dragons of legend so i created them for you Harry-boy." said Pegasus before he pulled out four cards. The first was a Werewolf. The second was a Grim, The Third was a Wizard like James mounted on a Stag and the fourth one was a red haired women much like Lily wearing a red robe.. "These were the cards you sent in and i was very impressed with their design so i made a few support cards and trap cards. They're called Marauder Moony, Marauder Padfoot, Prongs,Master of Marauders and Maiden of the Red Dragon. " said Pegasus. He put them back into the case before he pulled out a final card. It was a small red egg. "This card is called The Red Stone of Legend. With this card, you can have one Green Eyes added to your hand." he said before putting the card back into the case.

Harry said with a big smile. "Thank you Mr. Pegasus, I will cherish them"

"Your Welcome Harry-boy, How about a friendly duel so i can show you a few tips" said Pegasus smiling.

"Yes please!" exclaimed Harry. The adults laughed as Pegasus helped him set up his deck. Daphne gave him the Summoned Skull she got from Blaise and A White Night Dragon. For his first duel. Harry almost beaten the creator. The other kids got to duel him as well.

End of Prologue.

Next Chapter will be a time skip to Harry being eleven and his friends going shopping in diagon alley. This is an attempt at a Yugioh-Harry Potter Crossover. So far i have Harry X Daphne as the main pairing. Im considering making this a small harem story.

Card Info…

Marauder Mooney lvl 4 (Attack 1800/ Defense 2000) Normal./Image is Moony in his werewolf form. 

Marauder Padfoot lvl 4 (Attack 1600,Defense 2000) Effect. "If both Marauder Padfoot and Marauder Prongs are on the field. Then can special summon Marauder Moony to the field Image is sirius in his animagus form.

Prongs-Master of the Marauders lvl 6 (Attack 2200/Defense 2500) /image is James potter wearing a battle robe mounted on top of a stag.

Maiden of the Red Dragon. lvl 2 Attack(200,Defense 600). Effect. "Can special sacrifice it to summon Green Eyes Red Dragon. image. Lily in a dark red dress holding a small book. 

Red Stone of Legend. Lvl 3 (Attack 300/Defense 500.) effect. if destroyed than can add one Green Eyes Red Dragon to your hand. Image. An exact replica of Dark stone and white stone except its red.

Green Eyes Red Dragon. Lvl 8 (Attack 3000/Defense 2500) image. A Bulky combination of Red Eyes and Blue eyes with red scales and dark green eyes


	2. Diagon Alley

**"….Three Years Later….. July 31 1990**

Harry was up and ready for today or it was his eleventh birthday. Today his Hogwarts Letter was coming and he was excited to learn magic at the school his parents went to. Today he was going to go shopping for school supplies. His mum and Father in law Cyrus gave him lessons on Oculemcy to shield his mind from Dumbledore for he was a master Legilimens. They celebrated his birthday here at potter manor. Daphne got him a card he was looking for, A Dark Magician. Blaise, Neville, Tracy and Susan bought him a few booster packs. Sirius gave him a book his dad made for pranks and his journal on animagus transformation. Harry plans to continue the Marauders with Susan, Daphne,Tracy, Blaise and Neville. Remus got him a few books on muggle technology. Cyrus got him a book on wizarding ethnics.

Alice and Frank manage to get him an auror wand holster. Harry gave his twin sisters a Blue Eyes for their decks and Pegasus sent the two a Green Eyes as well. Harry has become a big collector of Duel Monster Cards. He keeps them all in his suitcase Pegasus gave him on his seventh birthday. His deck in its custom carrier on his belt.

"Harry! You all ready to go!" asked Holly peeking her head into his room. His mom found it okay to move back into Potter Manor. The wards were increased and Dumbledore was removed from the wardstone. Harry wondered why the old man was being so nosy in his family's life. There had been many times when Dumbledore tried to kidnap Harry and his sister's. Harry walked into the dining room with Holly and he saw his mom holding a letter. "It came." said Lily handing her son the envelope. He opened the letter very excited

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,"Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **"Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.;"Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **"Minerva McGonagall**

 **"Deputy Headmistress"**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **"UNIFORM**

 **"First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear"**

 **3\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **;"Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **"COURSE BOOKS: "All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)"by Miranda Goshawk/**

 **"A History of Magic"by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **"Magical Theory"by Adalbert Waffling**

 **"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration;"by Emeric Switch**

 **"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"by Phyllida Spore**

 **"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger**

 **"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"by Newt Scamander**

 **"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection;"by Quentin Trimble**

 **"OTHER EQUIPMENT"**

 **One wand**

 **One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **One set glass or crystal phials**

 **One telescope**

 **"Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN**

 **BROOMSTICK"**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

 **End letter**

"Uh oh, we better send them a letter about Nova Mum." said Harry talking about his familiar. Nova was in fact a Bura Aizu which is the name of the real Blue Eyes White Dragon. Nova hatched for him when he and his friends visited the Potter families Dragon Reserve to see the Bura Aizus the family has breeded for the last thousand years. They were about Extinct and so Harry's great great great grandpa Seto Potter the Second gave them a safe place to live. They also had an Hungarian Horntail, Antipodean Opaleye, Common Welsh Green, Swedish Short Snout, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Hebridean Black, Several Ukrainian Ironbelly, Norwegian Ridgeback, and a Chinese Fireball.

""No worries Harry I will send Mcgonagall a letter." said Lily. She had her purse and the Twins were ready to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hang on Mum let me get Nova and we can go" said Harry going outside potter manor. "Nova!" shouted Harry for his dragon. Nova landed in front of him. "Hello Harry did you get your letter?" asked Nova though their bond.

"Yeah we're getting ready to go to diagon alley and meet up with everyone else" said Harry talking back to his dragon. Nova then vanished into his skin right on his left upper arm. Harry went back to his mum and they flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily applied to him a Glamour Charm to hide so he can shop in peace from the wizards and witches. Harry saw his friends and their families were already waiting on them. Sirius was holding his and Amelia four year old son Regulus Jr. Remus was in a deep conversation with Samuel Davis. Daphne hugged him as soon as he approached. Even though they were Betrothed. Harry loved her since they spend every single day together. The rest of his friends talked as well catching up since the last time they saw each other. The parents lead them throughout Diagon Alley with the kids in the middle. Harry saw several kids looking at the new Nimbus Two Thousand. Harry and his party arrived at the bank. Engraved on the door Harry read.

 _"Enter, stranger, but take heed"_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _"Must pay most dearly in their turn."_

 _"So if you seek beneath our floors"_

 _"A treasure that was never yours,"_

 _"Thief, you have been warned, beware"_

 _"Of finding more than treasure there."_

The guards nodded to them as they entered the bank. The group splitted up to go speak to their respective Managers of their vaults. The Potters approached The teller. "Hello Stoneclaw, we wish to see Bloodtooth today. My Harry needs to go under an Inheritance Test." Lily asked politely.

"Of course Mrs. Potter,one moment" said Stoneclaw before he barked out "Griphook!" A small goblin appeared right beside the family. "Yes Stoneclaw?" asked Griphook

"Take the Potters to see Bloodtooth." said Stoneclaw. Griphook lead the potter family down the hall to a large door with the Potter crest on it. Griphook opened the door. The family entered the door and sitting behind the desk was a Goblin working. "Greetings Bloodtooth." said Lily. Bloodtooth looked up from his work. "Greetings Mrs. Potter, How can I be of service?'

"My son Harry needs to have an inheritance test done today." said Lily. Bloodtooth grabbed a small bowl and a knife. Harry remembered what his mum told him about inheritance tests and he took the knife from bloodtooth and cut his palm. He allowed some blood to drop into the bowl as His wound closed thanks to Bloodtooth. Bloodtooth dipped a piece of parchment into the water before he pulled it out. He handed the parchment to Harry and they all read the parchment.

 **Parchment**

 **Harry James Potter-Age Eleven**

 **Parents James Charles Potter deceased, Lily Evans Potter (Alive)**

 **Betrothal contract- Daphne Alina Greengrass."**

 **Soulmates-Daphne Alina Greengrass,**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin/**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir of the Minor House of Evans.**

 **Abilities**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Animagus-Black Panther,Grey Wolf(black)**

 **Natural Occulums**

 **Charms Prodigy**

 **Transfiguration Prodigy**

 **Lightning elemental**

 **Fire Elemental**

 **Godric's Hollow, Ruins**

 **Potter manor**

 **Twelve Grimmauld Place**

 **Fifty Percent of Hogwarts.**

 **Twenty five percent of Daily Prophet.**

 **Zonko's**

 **End Parchment**

"Harry was bewildered that he owned half of Hogwarts. Even Lily, Remus and Sirius were shocked to hear that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. "You my dear are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. You were adopted by their Evans." said Bloodtooth going though his records and finding Lily's file. "Your blood parents, Markus and Sara Graunt were killed by Grindelwald during World War 2 making you a half blood" said Bloodtooth. Lily looked at the file and felt relief that she wasn't related to Petunia. "I can't wait to tell Daph." said Harry. Susan agreed with her godbrother. Bloodtooth revealed a small box which contained several heir rings. "Take these rings." said Bloodtooth. Harry put all the rings on his fingers as they all merged into one. "Congratulations, Heir Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Evans." said Bloodtooth.

"Please call me Harry." said Harry.

"As you wish Harry." said Bloodtooth chucked. All Potters hated being called Heir or lords unless it was during a meeting. "We need to go down to Harry's trust vault to get money for school supplies." said Lily revealing his trust vault key. "Griphook!, Take the Potters down to vault 213." said Bloodtooth. "Yes Sir." said Griphook before he lead the family to the carts. The cart went down with the kids having fun. The cart stopped right in front of Vault 213. Griphook took Harry's key and opened the door to a mountain of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, Harry pulled out his Galleon bag and filled it with Galleons. The family returned to the surface and met up with their friends. Harry decided to wait to tell his friends later about his inheritance. "Where to first?" asked Frank.

"Trunks, then books, robes and Daphne wants to get a Cat at The Magical Menagerie." said Iris. Their first destination was Tamias Trunks and Storage. Inside the store were many trunks. The teller was a Woman in her mid thirties. "Welcome To Tamia's Trunks and Storage, my name is Trinity Tamia how can i help you Mrs. Potter?" asked Tamia.

"Yes we would like to purchase some trunks for school" said Lily doing the talking. "We need Six of your Seven Compartment Trunks."

""Of Course ma'am right away." said Tamia as she lead them to the back where she keeps the trunks. "Now these trunks come with A featherweight charm, Standard key locks and your name printed on the top edge of your trunk."

'We'll take them." said Lily. After giving Tamia their names she did the work on the trunks adding the charms and their names. 'Okay Mrs. Potter, your total today is going to be Five hundred galleons. twelve Sickles and one Knut." she said. She along with the parents handed her the money to pay for the purchase along with an extra fifty Galleons for a fine job. The families exit Tamias shop and they decided to hit Flourish and Blotts for their books. Iris, Lily, Alice, Amelia, Samantha Zambini and Diana Davis went in with them to get their books. Harry growled a bit when he saw a fictional book about him called "Harry Potter and the Troll" a picture to what they think he would look like fighting a troll. Daphne ushered him to get their books. They bought all their textbooks and was out of there quickly. "Everything alright Harry?" asked Nova though their bond.

"Yeah, I'm already starting to hate the people of Magical Britain. Thinking they can print stuff about me that isn't true." Harry said to his dragon. He lost his dad because of Voldemort and Peter. His mum and his godfathers started to train him after his seventh birthday to be ready when he comes back. Lily was a bit upset as well. "Don't Worry Lily, I'll get Ted to look in on this." said Sirius. Since he is Lord Black now. He reinstated Andromeda Black and kicked out Bellatrix from the family. He is still in thought about Narcissa. She nodded as the group headed to Madam Malkins which was close to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin was a middle age witch. "Hello Dearies Hogwart bound." said Madam Malkin.

'Yes ma'am" said Daphne"

"Well let the girls go first." said Blaise. The men went over to sit down while Madam Malkin measure the girls for their robes. They got Three standard robes along with their winter robes. Now it was the men's turn. Madam malkin repeated with them and in no time was they measured for their sizes. the boys got three plain black robes and their winter robes. Harry also bought him some fancy robes as well. The kids paid for their robes before they headed for their next destination which was Potages Cauldron and Apothecary shop for Cauldrons. Harry inherited his mother's skill in potions brought a Copper Cauldron since they last longer and spill less. He also bought scales, and several potion ingredients for his private storage room he has in his room. Once they purchased their stuff did they head for their next shop. The Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Everyone looked around the store as Daphne wanted a Cat. Harry looked around the shop until he was at a cage with a black with white underbelly King Cobra in it. He heard. " _Thissss place stinkssss. Sssstupid humanssss"_ Hissed the Snake.

Harry since he knows Parseltongue replied " _We are not all stupid noble serpent"_ He hissed back at the serpent. Lucky for him nobody was near them. The cobra looked at him. _"A Speaker of the noble Tongue!, please free me from this place and I will become a faithful ssssservant._ " the snake spoke.

; _""Ssssure._ " Harry hissed. He saw a man approaching them, "Excuse me can I buy this snake?" asked Harry under his glamor charm. "Of course young sir." said the shopkeeper as he carefully removed the snake from the cage and the cobra slithered onto his arm.. "That will be Two hundred Galleons." said the keeper. Harry payed the man his money and took his new pet to find the others. He looked at his new snake. " _What should i call you?_ " he asked while hissing.

" _My name is Salazar Master"_ said Salazar before he bit harry's wrist. A golden glow left them as harry formed a bond with the snake. " _Now i can join your sssskin to hide myssself._ " hissed the snake. He showed his mum Salazar and told him about the bond. "Well we better send Mcgonagall another letter about Aiolos" said Lily with a chuckle. Her son does love reptiles and dragons.

"Harry saw that Neville bought a German Shepard puppy that was half Crup he named it Axel and a Barn owl he named Mola. He even bought a toad he named Trevor. Blaise found himself A black kneazle he named Salem and a Black Mamba he named Onyx. Turns out he too can speak Parseltongue. He even got himself a horned owl he named Zeus. Daphne bought a white kneazle kitten she named Queenie. Tracy didn't want a pet yet. Harry was about to exit the store when he spotted a Snowy Owl in a cage. he approached the owl and the owl lightly nipped at his finger. "Wow normally that owl attacks anyone who goes near it." said the shopkeeper. "Tell you what lad, you can have her for free."

""Really thanks." said Harry taking the owl and let it out of her cage. The owl landed on his shoulder. Another familiar bond was formed between them. He named her Hedwig. Daphne cooed to how cute Hedwig was. The Shopkeeper however knew that this wasn't no ordinary snowy owl for it to be so picky. ' _What is your secret, I hope you reveal it to the kid?_ ' he thought. They all headed for Scribbulus to buy their parchment, ink and quills. and now we find them going for their wands. "We are not going to Ollivanders for wands. That man is a spy for Dumbledore, We are going to another wandmaker who makes wands for the Black Family." said Sirius. The group arrived into the very entrance to Knockturn Alley. At the entrance was a store called Hephaestus Wands and Magical Defense. Sirius knocks on the door and an elderly man who was about age Sixty nine answered. "Hello Lord Black! Great to see you." said the man taking his hand to shake.

"And you as well Hephaestus. We need some wands for School" said Sirius gesturing to the five kids. "Alright then. Come inside and don't touch anything." said Hephaestus as the group entered the store and saw many ingredients used to make wands as well as wood was on the shelves.

"Excellent, so who is first?" asked the wandmaker. Harry stepped forward and the man brought out a tray of wood.

"Now use your magic to sense what is your wood. The wand chooses the wizard." said Hephaestus. Harry reached his hand out over the tray until his magic flared when it came to a jet black wood. "Ebony, This wood become a wand used for combative Magic as well as Transfiguration." Said Hephaestus taking the wood before harry's magic flared again over another wood that was white. "Yew, Well your wand is going to be very interesting Mr. Potter. Yew is said to empower its owner the power over Life and Death." Hephaestus took the two woods and sat them together. "Now for the gemstone. Gemstones acts like a storage for the wand." said Hephaestus. Gem's ranging from rubys to sapphires was set out all over the area, Harry since he likes green took the emerald. Hephaestus took the gem before he said "Now for The core. Your dragonscale can become one, and if you would like I can add the venom of your snake to the core."

 _"Go ahead"_ said Salazar opening his jaw revealing her fangs, Hephaestus carefully extracted his venom with a vial before he ushered harry to pick. Harry used his magic to guide him to a golden Feather. "A Thunderbird Tailfeather. excellent for Transfiguration. one more should suffice." said The wandmaker. Harry nodded before his magic flared at a container. "A heartstring of a Griffin." said Hephaestus. "Now let's make a wand."

Hephaestus set them all on his counter. he explained "now first I am going to combine the cores of your wand. The thunderbird feather and the griffin heartstring would cancel it out but the venom from your cobra should make it easier for them to bond." Harry grinned that his wand was going to be a powerful one. Everyone watch the man work on Harry's wand. He first wrapped the Griffin Heartstring around the feather while muttering some sort of spell. He then uncorked the vial full of cobra venom and drenched the feather, scale, and heartstring. They watched as the feather, scale and heartstring merged together to make a black and gold feather with white stripes. Happy with the results did the man place the feather between the ebony and yew wood like a sandwich. With a tap of his wand three times did the man start to use his hands to mold the wood like its gone soft. He added the emerald to the end of the wand as it solidify. Hephaestus smiled as he looked at his masterpiece. the wand was Thirteen and a half inch. The ebony looked like the main wood with the yew becoming swirls of white. The emerald glowed with a radiant color. Hephaestus presented the wand to Harry in his palm. Harry dry mouthed a bit took the wand as he felt a warm glow all over the wand. "That is by far one of the most powerful wands I ever created Mister Potter." said Hephaestus.

"Three hundred galleons." said the wandmaker. Harry gave the man three hundred and fifty Galleons for doing a great job. He stood to the side as Daphne went next. Harry watched as Daphne's wand turned out to be a ash wood,12 inches, sapphire gemstone, A heartstring of a nundu, and unicorn hair. she was pleased with the wand. Neville's wand turned out to be 13 inches, cherry wood, Ruby, unicorn hair. Blaise's wand was 13 inches, Blackthorn wood Amethyst , Dragon Heartstring, and Horned serpent horn. Susan's wand turned out to be 12 inches, Redwood, Topaz, Unicorn hair and Phoenix tail feather. Tracy's wand turned out to be 12 inches, Diamond, Holly and Maple wood, Unicorn hair and Dragon Heartstrings. They all paid for their wands and went to Floreans Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream. Afterwards they all returned to their homes exhausted from a long day of shopping. That night at Potter Manor after they all put their school supplies away. Lily was helping Mippy cook dinner. As for Harry, Daphne Astoria and the twins. They were playing quidditch in the potter family quidditch field. Lily called for them to come eat. They all came in to a roast beef with mash potatoes, corn and a chocolate cake. They all ate dinner while Nova was enjoying some meat Lily got him. Salazar was out hunting in the Potter stables where they keep their horses and Hippogriffs."So you two ready for Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I can't wait." said Harry, He told Daphne and Astoria that he was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Their reactions were priceless and Harry had laughed so hard. After eating their dinner did Daphne and Astoria leave to their homes by the Floo. Harry went upstairs to his room and was in his bed. Salazar was in his new bed as Hedwig was on her new perch. Nova was on the balcony near his house near his window "Goodnight you three" said Harry with a smile. his familiars said goodnight to him with a hiss or growl and fell asleep for He loved his life.

 **Next chapter will be the invitation to Duelist Kingdom and meeting Yugi.**


	3. Meeting Yugi

_August 2, 1990_

Harry woke up the next morning thanks to Nova. He felt a disturbance a few days ago and he wasn't very happy so Harry had to calm down his dragon every day. Harry told his mother what happened with Nova. "Then something must have happened to one of the other Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. They are connected to each other and Nova must have felt the pain of the dragon." said Lily. She finished making eggs right as Daphne and the rest of his friends came in. They all were panting with exhaustion. "Dude, some kid named Yugi Moto defeated Seto Kaiba by summoning Exodia to defeat his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in a duel last Sunday. It's all over the news!" shouted Blaise. He was wearing a black T shirt and blue jeans. Daphne was wearing a White Blouse and blue denim jeans. Neville was wearing a stripe shirt and blue jean shorts. Tracy was wearing a blue t-shirt with the weird sister logo and Black jeans. Susan was wearing a Dark red shirt with blue jeans. Astoria had recently got her deck and she had a rare group of cards called the Crystal Beasts.

"No way! No one's been able to summon Exodia before" said Harry shocked to hear that. Nova spoke though their bond. " _Harry, This Seto Kaiba has done something to the other Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I want to find it and make sure its safe."_

""Mum? Did something happen to the other Blue Eyes White Dragon card you found?" asked Harry. His mother had a Blue Eyes White Dragon card as well but she gave it away to another friend during a trip to egypt during her years as a member of the Unspeakables. This man was in fact Solomon Muto, A very close friend of her father. She hasn't heard from him in several years along with Arthur Hawkins.

"No idea, I gave that card to Solomon since he loves duel monsters. I might go check on him and the card." said Lily fetching her purse. Once Nova and Salazar were concealed in his skin did they all leave Potter Manor by Floo. They arrived in the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Once they were on the streets of Domino City did they all walk over to the Game store owned by Solomon. The group entered the store and saw a tall blonde teen being taught Duel Monsters by An elderly man. Watching them was a boy with tri colored hair. He had a strange puzzle on his neck. A girl wearing a pink schoolgirl attire and the other teen was a boy with brown hair and was wearing a Tan jacket. "There you go Joey, Now your getting a hang of it." said the man. "You have learned everything from me about Duel Monsters."

"Really, Thanks Mr. Muto." said the boy the group assumed was Joey. Lily giggled before she said. "You never surprise to amuse me Solomon" The man turned to the door and saw the group standing at the door. Lily walked over to the man and engulfed him in a hug. The man returned the hug as well. They broke apart and Solomon took them all upstairs. "Lily, by gods is that you, I haven't seen you in years" said Solomon. He was very happy to see her but at the same time terrified to when she learns what has become of her card. "And I as well Solomon." said Lily after the boy with the tri-colored hair got them refreshments. Solomon looked at Harry. "And is this Harry, my gods he looks like his father. No doubt there will be great things about you young man." said Solomon.

""What, how do you…?" asked Daphne. Solomon laughed a bit. "My dear, I am a Squib, Joey and Yugi are Half Bloods while Tristan is a Muggleborn, Tea here is a Pureblood." He said. The other three minus Tea were confused. "Grandpa? What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"Magic is real Yugi, Your mother was a Half-blood Witch while your father was a muggle or mundane." said Solomon before he gestured to the others.. "Lily, Harry and his friends are all Magical folk and they live in England.

"Your kidding right Mr. Muto?" asked Tristan.

"I wish he was you guys but he's telling the truth. The Japanese Ministry has a very tight lockdown on the statue of secrecy here. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." said Tea.

"Its okay, you two had your reason to hide this secret." said Yugi. "Yeah, There are many laws regarding the statue of secrecy." said Blaise.

"Solomon did something happen to the card I gave you?" Lily asked him. "Wait a minute, Did the Blue Eyes belong to you Mrs. Potter." said Tristan.

Lily nodded her head as Solomon revealed the card. It was taped up with a rip in the middle. "I'm afraid it got damage." said Solomon holding the card.

"Not to worry, Just a quick repair and it's good as new" said Lily pulling out her wand. She pointed it at the card. " _Repairo_."

"The group watched as the two halves become one as the card gave off a small glow. "There we go, good as new." said Lily.

"Grandpa, your most prized possession has been fixed." said Yugi amazed to see magic for the first time. Solomon did the thing that shocked them all was he gave the card to Yugi. "You have it Yugi. You did Defeat Seto Kaiba by using the deck I made for you. So I give you this card." said Sotomon.

""Are you sure Grandpa?" asked Yugi. Solomon nodded to him. Nova spoke to harry. _"We trust him. He did avenge the fallen spirit."_

Yugi took the card and he placed the dragon in his deck. He noticed a small glow from the card before it went away. "This dragon has accepted you as its master. Take good care of it Yugi." said Harry.

"I will." said Yugi.

"Are you all staying for dinner, Tonight is the finals of the All-American Duel Tournament of the new duel tournament. Its Rex Raptor against Weevil Underwood." said Solomon.

"Yes, I think we all would like that. I'll floocall their parents and let them know we won't be back until later on tonight." said Lily before she went to find Solomon's Fireplace. The group soon got into topics about duel monsters and what their classes were like in school. Lily helped Solomon fix dinner as the group got into duel monsters. Harry and Blaise took a good look at Joey's Deck and saw nothing but monster cards. "No offense Joey but you need Magic and Trap cards for your deck as well. Magic and Trap cards help you out as much." said Harry. Yugi gave Joey a Time Wizard card along with a Shield and Sword card, a few Polymerizations, a Baby Dragon, and Kunai with Chain. "Wait a minute Joey, I got three cards that I know you would take interest in." said Tracy going into her pocket. She pulled out three Red-Eyes Black Dragon cards before she gave him the cards. "I have three of them already and I had three extra"said Tracy with a smile.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!, Wow I heard that card is said to be the very rival of Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Yugi.

""Yeah, Combine all three together and you can make a very powerful dragon called Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon" said Harry pulling out a fusion monster card with the dragon (3900/2600). "Whoa that thing is strong!" said Joey as Harry handed him the card. "That is my other spare. You can have him along with these cards if you don't combine them." said Harry giving him Black Stone of Legend, Black Dragon Chick , Meteor Dragon, Meteor B. Dragon, Summoned Skull, Black Skull Dragon, Metalmorph, Red Eyes Metal Dragon, Nails of Bane, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Joey was estrange to get so many cards for his deck. "Wow thanks you guys, Your the best." said Joey./"Now let's make your deck a bit more decent." said Daphne. With the help of the gang. Joey's deck along with his new cards were ready. Then the gang talked about their favorite monster. "My favorite is the Dark Magician." said Yugi revealing a Dark Magician card.

"Mine is Flame Swordsman" said Joey revealing Flame Swordsman card.

"Cyber Commander is mine" said Tristan revealing a Cyber Commander.

"I have the Magician of Faith" said Tea holding magician of faith.

"Mine is this card, Dragon Knight" said Harry revealing a Card with a picture of a knight that looked like him. He was wearing dragon bone armor and his weapon was a polemace and a Shield made of dragon bones and teeth. (Image is adult Harry wearing dragonbone armor from Skyrim wielding Grimlocks Mace from Age of Extinction) (2500/2100)

"Woah, that is one cool card Harry." said Yugi before he looked at Daphne. "What about you Daphne?" He asked.

"Mine is this card, Ice Master." said Daphne revealing an Ice Master card. Daphne's Deck was a mix of fiends and Ice monsters.

"My favorite monster is Harpie Lady." said Tracy revealing a Harpie Lady. Her deck was made for Harpie Lady.

"Here's mine, Ultimate Tyranno." said Neville revealing Ultimate Tyranno. His deck was Dinosaurs and he had cards that not even Rex had.

"My deck is a Pyro deck and my favorite monster is Volcanic Doomfire." said Susan revealing Volcanic Doomfire."

"My deck isn't complete but i my favorite is Ruby Carbuncle." said Astoria revealing Ruby Carbuncle.

"We both love this card. Dark Magician Girl." said Holly and Rose revealing a Dark Magician Girl each.

Lily and Solomon watched them from the kitchen. They were glad that they were all getting along. They finished dinner and sat down in the living room ready to watch the finals of the All-American Duel Tournament on TV.

The Announcer on TV was introducing the Duelists of the final match."Good evening, millions of Duel Monsters fans!"

"Millions?" Harry said; sitting with his arms and Legs crossed in front of Yugi and Joey on the sofa. Daphne had her head on his shoulders. "More like trillions…."

"Trillions?" Joey exclaimed. "There's dat many Duelists in America?""

"Well, no. There should be at least five billion Duelists in America, and the number is ever-increasing."Harry said. "But then, you have Duelists from all over the world; Japanese Duelists, Chinese Duelists, Spanish Duelists, English Duelists—Duelists all across the globe! Adding up to the trillions and still counting…"

"Shh!" Téa hissed, "I'm trying to watch this!"

"Sorry" mumbled Harry.

"….here comes the finalists!" the announcer was saying. "Representing California, Weevil Underwood, fourteen years old!"

A kid with turquoise hair arranged in a Beatles' Haircut appeared on screen. He wore thick round yellow glasses and he was wearing what he clearly thought was a winning smile, but looks more like a leer to Yugi and them. "

"Representing New Jersey, Rex Raptor, fifteen years old." A kid with a red beanie cap appeared on screen. His hair was brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. His expression was serious, therefore he wasn't smiling. "Oh man, They both mean business." said Neville.

Soon the two began the duel and the gang watched with excitement. Solomon went to the door and he found seven packages for Yugi, Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Susan, Tracy and brought the packages in. "Yugi, These packages came in for you seven" said Solomon putting the boxes down. The group looked at the packages. "No way these are from Industrial Illusions" said Susan.

"Hey, that's the company that makes the Duel Monsters cards!" Astoria exclaimed. "Why would they send us each a package?"

"Perhaps they heard about Yugi defeating Kaiba in a duel. The regional champion by summoning Exodia. Don't forget guys that we all entered a tournament as well." said Harry. They all watched as Weevils Basic Insect destroy Rex's Two Headed King Rex and won the tournament. "Here's one tip Joey. Never underestimate your opponents." said Daphne.

"Right i will take that to heart Daphne." said Joey,

"Our victor, Weevil Underwood will now be presented with the winner's trophy and the award money," the Announcer was saying. "Here to present these awards is the honorary CEO of Industrial Illusions, Inc. and the ingenious inventor of Duel Monsters, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!"

A trap door opened in front of Weevil and Pegasus rose up through it, holding a golden sparkly trophy. He presented Weevil with the trophy saying: "Many congratulations."

"Uh, thanks a lot," said Weevil, blushing and accepting his prize.

"I will grant you unconditional entry to an upcoming competition sponsored by my company." Pegasus told the still-blushing Weevil. "The Duelist Kingdom Tournament!"

Later that night, Pegasus' private car was leaving the area where the All-American Duel Monsters Tournament had been held, and inside the car, Pegasus was in conversation with his flunky in the backseat."Sir, it looks like we won't have any trouble finding plenty of elite Duelists to participate." the flunky was saying.

"I must be quite honest," Pegasus said. "None of the Duelist we saw today in the tournament really excited me. And your errand?"

""It has been delivered to the children just as you have ordered, sir," the flunky replied.

"Is that so?" asked the CEO before he looked at the sky. " _Now to begin my part of the bargain"/_

Back at the Game Shop, Grandpa was urging them all to open the boxes. "Come on open it, I really want to know what is inside the box." said Solomon. The seven open the box and they all saw a left handed glove along with Two starchips, A video tape, And two cards. One was blank and the other had a pile of gold. "What is this?" asked Téa.

"Perhaps the video will provide us with the answer to that question," Yugi suggested, taking the tape from the package and inserting it into the appeared on screen. "Hello there, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yugi-boy."

"Hey, is dat…?" Joey asked.

"We saw him on TV," Téa said.""It's the inventor of Duel Monsters," Grandpa and Lily said at the same time, "Maximillion Pegasus."

"Well, let's hear what he has to say and maybe we'll find out."Neville replied."

"I am sending this as a personal video letter to you, Yugi-boy." Pegasus continues."When I heard that you defeated young Kaiba, I decided to test your Dueling skills as well as Harry-boy. The rules are as followed. We'll play with a time limit. Life Points are set to two-thousand each. When the fifteen minutes are up, the player with the higher Life Points wins. Sounds good?"

"Does he expect you to play against a pre-recorded video?" Joey asked.

"How stupid," Tristan agreed.

"No it's Magic" said Pegasus as a light came from behind his hair.

All of the sudden, everything went dark and cold. Harry, Yugi and Pegasus remain unfrozen. "Mum, Guys? What have you done!" said Harry. "They would only be in the way of our Shadow Game." Pegasus said with too much self-confidence for their likings. " _Shadow Game?_ " thought Harry and Yugi. "Shall we begin?"

It's time to duel!" said Yugi. A small flash came from the puzzle around Yugi's neck as he changed into a much older Yugi. "We accept your challenge Pegasus."

The three were all set on a duel mat. Each of them draws five cards from their deck. "Lets Duel!" they shouted./

Harry-(2000LP)

Yugi-(2000)

Pegasus-(2000).

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus." said Yugi with a much older voice. "But of course Yugi-boy." said Pegasus. "Let the game begin.", as the camera zoomed out away from his face to show the rest of him in front of a Dueling mat. "I'll make the first move, nervous Yugi-boy? You should be." he said, laying a card face-down in his Spell/Trap card zone. "That's it. Now it's your turn Yugi."

"My move," said Yugi drawing a card from his deck. "I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode!" Koumori Dragon appeared on his field. (1500/1200). "I'm afraid you activated my trap card, Dragon Capture Jar." said Pegasus revealing his trap card. Komouri Dragon was captured into the jar.. "You or Harry-boy can't summon anymore dragon monsters to your side of the field." Yugi was shocked. _"How did he know that I was going to summon my dragon_?" thought Yugi.

"I summon Silver Fang in attack mode!" said Yugi. A silver wolf appeared on his field. (1200/800). "I end my turn" "My go" said Harry drawing Marauder Moony. (1800/2000). His hand contains Dragon Knight(2500/2100), Negate Attack(Trap), Masked Dragon(1600/ 1200), Dragon Crossbow(Equip Magic) and Dragon Shield(Trap)"I summon Marauder Moony in attack mode" said Harry. Moony appeared on the field in attack mode. "I set one card face down and end my turn." said Harry.

"Pegasus draws from his deck before he said. "I summon my Dragon Piper in Attack Mode." Dragon Piper appeared on the field. (200/1800) "Now i activate my piper's special effect to bring Yugi's Koumori Dragon under my control." said Pegasus. The two boys watched as Koumori Dragon appeared on his field. (1700/1200) "Now Destroy his Silver Fang." Koumori Dragon destroys Yugi's Silver Fang and he lost 500 life points. "I set one card face down and end my turn, you don't know the power of your Millenium Puzzle, How entertaining" said Pegasus."

Harry-(2000LP)

Yugi-(1500)LP

Pegasus-(2000)LP

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry."

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the seven Millenium items away to seal the Shadow Games." said Pegasus.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Yami."

"The Pharaoh powered up the seven mystical items." Explained Pegasus.

"Seven Items?" said Harry remembering his mother's lesson on the power of seven. "Are you saying that my puzzle is one of them?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, there are mystical energies locked within that can change your life if you only appreciate it." said Pegasus pointing his finger at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Yugi. Harry wanted to know as well.""Because you need to know. I said too much, Shall we continue our duel, the clock is ticking." said Pegasus,

"Yugi looked at his hand. His hand contains Beaver Warrior, Horn Imp, Breath of Light, Zombie Warrior and Book of Secret Arts. " _He's right, perhaps I can try my Zombie Warrior?"_ thought Yugi. The two saw him raise his hair to reveal a golden eye. A picture of Zombie Warrior appeared. " _No, He expecting me to play it. All because of that wield eye._ " Yugi said to himself. "Hurry up Yugi-boy time is running out" said Pegasus.

Yugi draws a card and sets it facedown in the monster field. "Alright my go!," said Harry drawing Curse of Dragon.(2000/1500). / _Drats, I'm not much help with my dragon deck/._ thought the boy who lived "I summon Dragon Knight in Attack mode!" said Harry. His favorite monster appeared on the field. (2500/2100). "Go my Knight attack his dragon with Dragon Mace Attack!" said Harry. Dragon Knight smashed Koumori Dragon in pieces as Pegasus lost 800 life points. "I end my turn after i set one card face down." said Harry setting a card. "Tell you all what, if you win this duel, your free to go but if i win, you must participate in my Duelist Kingdom Tournament" said Pegasus.

"Deal, but we will win this duel Pegasus" said Harry.

Harry-(2000LP)

Yugi-(1500)LP

Pegasus-(1300)LP

"Not bad Harry-boy. You have improved since our last duel" said Pegasus drawing a card. "I summon a very rare card called the Illusion Faceless Mage."

His monster appeared on the field. 1200/2200. "Never seen that card before" said Yugi.

"My knight is a lot stronger than your mage." said Harry. "Until I equip him with another rare card called Eye of Illusion. This magic card allows me to control one of your monsters and I choose your Knight. Dragon Knight goes to his side of the field. "Now i attack your Marauder with Dragon Mace strike!" said Pegasus. Dragon Knight destroys Marauder Moony as Harry loses 700 life points. "I end my turn" said Pegasus.

Yami draws another card from his deck. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Celtic Guardian appeared ready for a battle. (1400/1200)."I also reveal My Dark Magician!" said Yugi. Dark magician appeared on the field. (2500/2100)"Ooh a very scary Dark Magician." taunted Pegasus. "But were running low on time."Two minutes was left on the clock. "I end my turn." said Yugi.

Harry draws Shadow Spell(Trap) and he sets it facedown.

Harry-(1300)LP/

Yugi-(1500)LP

Pegasus-(1300)LP.

Pegasus draws another card before he summons Ryu Ran in attack mode. A dragon in an egg shell appeared. (2200/2600) "Attack his Celtic Guardian!" said Pegasus."Not so fast I activate Shadow Spell!" said Harry revealing his trap card. "Sorry Harry-boy but I reveal my Trap Jammer card." said Pegasus holding a trap jammer card. "Oh no!" said Harry. His shadow spell is negated as Ryu Ran destroyed Celtic guardian Yugi lost 800 life points and he only had 500 life points left. "I also attack you harry boy with my mage." The mage attacked Harry and Harry lost 1200 lifepoints. He only had 100 left. The timer on the clock hits zero as the duel was over. "Not too bad Harry Potter and Yugi Moto. The next time we duel it shall be for higher stakes." said Pegasus.

"We're done with your game." said Harry.

"Tsk tsk, you sounding it like I'm giving you a choice." said Pegasus before revealing his eye. "I too possess a millenium item, The all powerful Millenium Eye!"

"A Millenium Eye?" said Harry and Yugi.

"That's right and I will show you two the true power of my eye." said Pegasus before two beams of light left it and struck Lily and Solomon. "You see with the proper motivation, anyone can be made to play my game." said Pegasus.

The two beams went into the TV. Solomon and Lily appeared on the screen. "Yugi." said Solomon.

"Harry." said Lily.

"Mum!, Mum!" said Harry.

Yugi returned to normal as he saw his grandpa on the screen. "Grandpa!" he said as the two were near the screen.

"Yes we will duel again. At Duelist Kingdom." said Pegasus as the world return to normal. The gang saw Lily and Solomon fall on their backs. "How else will you recover their souls." A laugh followed suit.

The two kept on hitting the screen as it became a blur. They kept it up for several minute until Joey and Tristan pulled them away from the screen. "What in Merlin's name happened?" asked Blaise. Holly and Rose were trying to wake up their mother but she wouldn't bulge. "Pegasus had this Eye called the Millenium Eye, It has the power to steal souls and read minds. He took Mum's and Grandpa Moto's soul." said Harry. The group gasped on hearing that."You're kidding right Harry?" asked Neville.

"I'm afraid he's right guys. I knew I felt something funny when the tape was played" said Tea..

"We go to Duelist Kingdom and get them back! We have to face Pegasus in a duel." said Yugi.

Neville was reading something from his box. "Turns out that there is a three million dollar prize for the winner along with a title called the King of Games." he said"Perfect, I got to enter that Tournament. I can use the prize money for my sister Serenity." said Joey.

"What's wrong with Serenity Joey?" asked Tristan."Her eyes are starting to fail her for good, It is curable but it costs a fortune for the surgery." said Joey before he looked at them with a serious face. "I also want to prove that I can duel to everyone else"

"Then your going to need a Glove and this" said Tracy handing him her glove, starchips and the prize card. "I will be moral support.""Same as us." said Tea, Tristan, the twins and Astoria. Those participating in the duel were happy to have such good friends. Daphne pulled out a ticket. "The boat to Duelist Kingdom leaves tomorrow. We better contact our parents and let them know about the tournament."

"Good idea, don't mention that Pegasus took mum's soul" said Harry. The group nodded as they floocalled their parents. "Alright pup as long as Lily is with you." said Sirius. The other parents agreed as well as long as they listen to Lily. The group crashed at Yugi's house with the other three going home. The next morning Tea went to the store and bought supplies and some tents for Duelist Kingdom. Harry and the others participating in the tournament prepared their decks and their strategies. That night at the docks. all of them were in line for the boat. Thanks to a small invisible charm by Tea, She and tristan snuck on board and once the others were on the ship. The ship was off to Duelist Kingdom. Although their room was in steerage. "This is exciting, my first Tournament." said Joey. He was going to win the money for Serenity./

"Yeah not to mention we have to deal with Pegasus and his Eye." said Blasie. A young woman with long, thick blond hair, wearing a miniskirt and carrying a rucksack on her back was walking along. She stopped when noticed Harry, Yugi and Joey talking. "Ahh…"

"I wonder who else is entering the tournament." asked Susan.

"Does my eyes deceive me or is that my favorite cousin?" said the tall women. The group looked at the girl. "Mai, Wow your here too!" said Tracy with a smile on seeing her cousin. "Thanks for the Harpies Pet Dragon card."

"Anything for family." said Mai. She looked at Yugi before she said. "So your the one who defeated Kaiba, Ego boy needed to be knocked down a few pegs."

"Thanks." said Yugi.

"Whoa! What a babe!" Joey exclaimed, going all goggle-eyed over the glamorous Mai. "OW!"/

Harry hits him in the ribs with his elbow. "Is that any way to greet a lady, Joey? Where are your manners?"

"What manners?" Joey asked, confused.

Harry sighed deeply. "Figures….You're clueless with the ladies. Okay, lesson one: They do not appreciate being referred to as a 'babe'.

"Oh." Joey said, looking embarrassed. Turning to Mai, he bowed his head. "Please forgive my rudeness, ma'am."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time," Mai said, and then she winked. "Mostly because I think you're kinda cute."

Joey was delighted to hear that. "Whoa, she thinks I'm cute! Yugi, pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

"Yugi just stared awkwardly at his best friend and does nothing. Tea was seeing red a bit but was calm down by the twins. Joey, still under Cupid's spell, watched her go. "Oh, I wanna Duel her!"

Mai paused. "The name's Mai Valentine. See you later, boys." she walked away to find her suite. The group went to the main room. the majority of the guests were gathered together, trading cards and talking, Just then Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor walked in side by side. They both spotted Yugi. "Hey its that kid who defeated Kaiba with Exodia." said Weevil.

"Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!" Joey said excitedly." I think even you would find this tournament a new experience, Yugi." Weevil said with his usual evil-looking leer. "There are new special rules and gameplay in this tournament, but I haven't been able to figure them out yet.

"Eh, I don't mind the rules," Rex said. "It's either crush or be crushed. It's one or the other."

"Dat's right!" said Joey approvingly. "You seem to be a tough guy. I like you."

"Thanks." Rex said and then he turned. "I'm leaving now to go back to my cabin and relax."

In jealousy of Rex's luxurious room, Joey said: "I don't like 'im after all, he makes me mad."

On the way to his cabin, Rex saw Mai giving a goon a piece of her mind.

"This is truly, truly outrageous!" Mai was saying, getting right up in the guy's face and stepping forward whenever he made a step backward. "You expect a lady like me to stay in this dump without a shower?"

"Rules are rules, ma'am" the goon said meekly, he clearly lack the courage to deal with the wrath of Mai Valentine. "There's nothing I can do."

"Call your superior!" Mai demanded

Rex walked over to them and addressed Mai. "Keep acting up and they'll throw you off the boat," he said.

"Mai looked down at him. "What are you?"

"Why don't you come back to my private room?" Rex offered.

"How nice! Really?" Mai asked from behind her hand.

"You betcha!" laughed Rex.

In Rex's luxurious cabin, Rex sat down on the sofa.;"

"So tell me what you think of my cool digs?" he asked Mai.

Mai looked around, impressed with this room. "It's beautiful. You must be quite a strong card player," she said, flattering him so she could get under his guard.

"Maybe." Rex said, looking pleased with the compliment.

Mai smiled as though she was thinking: The trap is set "I love strong men," she said, setting down her rucksack and sitting opposite Rex across the carpet table. "Men who are stronger than I, that is."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Rex asked cockily. "There's no way you can beat me."

"Say, what do you say if we dueled?" Mai asked.

""What?"

"I'd do anything you want if you won, hmm?" Mai continued.

Rex grinned as several ideas went chasing themselves around in his head.

Mai produced her Duel Monsters Deck, shuffled it thoroughly and then pushed it across the table to Rex, saying. "Okay, cut the cards."

"Alright, let's start" Rex said, he picked up half of the Deck and set it to the side and then he set the other half of the Deck on top. Tonight is the best night of my life! He thought as he picked up the Deck. "That's good," he said and he tried to hand it back to Mai but Mai was sitting up straight with her arms and legs crossed

"Do you want me to tell you those cards from the top without looking at them?" Mai asked.

""What?" said Rex. "Nobody can do such a thing."

Mai smiled and then closed her eyes. "The top one is Shadow of Eye."

"How did you do that?" Rex asked as he drew the top card and saw that it was indeed the Shadow of Eye trap card. "What is this?"

"The second one is Harpie Lady," Mai continued with her eyes still closed. "Next is Elegant Egotist. Followed by Cyber Shield." Rex laid these cards on the table as Mai correctly call them out one-by-one.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Rex, looking a little more than nervous.

"This is my card technique," Mai told him. "I always know what cards I have and can pick any one of them I like at any time. So, you ready to Duel? And leave the room when you lose."

Rex was starting to sweat. "Uh-oh, I think I'm in trouble…" he stated Duel that followed was a quick one; it has to be a record! No one had beaten Rex Raptor that fast!

His head was still spinning as Mai threw him out into the hallway with his cards flying everywhere.

"Get out, loser!" Mai said, setting Rex's rucksack on the hallway floor. "That was easier than I thought." And she closed and locked the door. "Blast!" shouted Rex. Meanwhile. Yugi, Joey and Harry were at the railing of the ship watching the waiter as the ship sailed through the night. Weevil came out for some air. He asked. "So Yugi, did you trade any of your cards?"

"Nah, I'm using the cards I brought with me." said Yugi holding his case. Weevil had a smirked before he said. "I figured as much, you did use Exodia on Kaiba so can I possible see them?"

"Sure, no harm in it right." said Yugi pulling out the five cards and he handed them to Weevil. "For too long I have tried to come up with a strategy to defeat Exodia, but I haven't come up with anything. Until now." said Weevil revealing his true intentions. "Hey what are you doing?!" shouted Harry

""Say goodbye to Exodia!" shouted Weevil about to throw the cards overboard when a big hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his smaller hand stopping him from throwing the cards over. "Weevil Underwood, Still up to your tricks i see" said the boy. He had an average built body and he was at least 5'5 ft tall. He had no fat on his body. His attire was a white tank top and camouflage pants. He was wearing combat boots. His hair was brown and short like a military style. His eyes were blue. "Terra King, King of Machines!" said Harry and Weevil.

"That's right, I still haven't forgot what you did to my Labyrinth Tank." said Terra lifting the boy off the ground. He took the five cards from Weevil and he dropped him. "Now get out of here you vile worm or else I'll unleash my machines on you." He threatened. Weevil took off with a sprint scared for his life. Terra handed the cards back to Yugi. "Here you go." He said

"Thanks, I owe you big time." said Yugi returning the cards to his case.

"No problem. Especially if it's the one who finally put Seto Kaiba in his place." said Terra. He looked at Harry before he said "and it's good to see you again Harry. Long time no see."""And you as well Terra." said Harry offering his friend a handshake. "You guys know each other?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, we meet at a tournament two years ago in London. I defeated him with my Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon and since then we have been good friends he every now and thens stops by to visit." said Harry as the four found the others at the front of the boat. The others who were familiar with Terra were happy to see their friend again.

""Aye and I got some big news for you as well Harry. I will be coming to Hogwarts too."  
said Terra. "That's great news Terra" said Daphne, before they all left Domino City. They explained they were enrolled to learn magic at Hogwarts. The group told him of the situation about Pegasus. "Blimey that's bad. So we need to get Yugi or Harry to Pegasus.

""Yeah, that's the plan." said Tristan

"Then you can count on me. I gotta warn though, don't expect me to go easy on you during the finals." said Terra with a grin.

""Wouldn't dream of it big guy." said Susan. Soon Duelist Kingdom was in sight and the group looked at the island as they got close. " _We're coming for you Mum, Mr, Moto."_ thought Harry as Daphne took his hand into hers. Their journey in Duelist kingdom is about to begin.

"End of chapter."

 **"So yes i decided to switch that Lily was the one to give Solomon the Blue eyes white dragon card instead of Arthur. Next chapter will be Yugi vs Weevil, Then Harry's first Duelist Kingdom Duel"**

 **Terra King- average built body,5'5 ft tall.**

 **Deck-Machines.**

 **Signature Monster is VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon.**

 **Race-Half Giant,Half Human.**

 **attire-white tank top,camouflage pants,combat boots**

 **Card info.**

 **"Dragon Knight. Star level (7) (2500/2100)**

 **"Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon Star Level (11) (3900/2600) Fusion 3 Red Eyes Black Dragon.**

 **Dragon Crossbow(Equip)-only usable as long as Dragon Knight is on the field, Effect-one per turn at the mere cost of 500 lifepoints can remove one card from the opponents hand**


	4. Yugi vs Weevil, Harry vs Ron

Seagulls flew around the Duelist Kingdom ship as it glided across the seawater toward the island. There were about a dozen or more of them flying overhead. The group stood on the nose of the ship, looking out toward the island as it drew nearer and nearer.

"Yugi, we're here!" Joey said.

So that's Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said, watching the island draw closer. He looked at his deck at the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. " _Grandpa, Mrs. Potter, we will save you from Pegasus and his evil scheme. My monsters are my swords and my trap and magic cards are my shield for whoever Pegasus sends our way./_

The ship finally docked at the harbor of the island, the anchor dropped into the water and the Duelist started getting off. There were many goons surrounding the ship, supervising the Duelists and helping them get off the ship.

Tristan suddenly looked worried. "Hey, Téa," he whispered. "What happens if they want to check our Star Chips again? I mean, after all, we're stowaways, you know.""

"Don't worry," Téa told him, but Tristan still look nervous and tensed. "They've already checked once. We'll be fine, just as long as you stay calm."

Yugi and Joey were already walking off the ship, With Terra behind Tristan did the boy stop acting nervous. They walked past some of pegasus goons and they didn't do anything. "Attention all Duelists," Kemo called, and he pointed up at the castle. "That castle gate will be our meeting place."

"So that's Pegasus' castle..." Yugi said

"Well what're we waiting' for?" said Joey. "Let's go!"

And they dashed up the stone steps toward the castle.

"Wow, look at all the Duelists here!" said one boy.

"Look over there! It's the American champion Weevil Underwood and the runner-up Rex Raptor!" said another.

"And Mako Tsunami, he took third place. But I heard that Yugi Moto is here too, he must be really good to be able to beat Kaiba! One of those guys are bound to win!" said another duelist.

"Attention Duelists!" called Kemo getting everyone's attention. "Pegasus will now explain the Dueling rules of Duelist Kingdom to you!"

"Finally, Pegasus makes his lived appearance…" Joey muttered.

Pegasus walked out onto the front balcony, looking down on all the Duelists who had come to attend his tournament.

 _/Pegasus! The man who used strange powers to seal up Mum''s soul!/_ Harry thought with his fist clenched. Daphne grabbed his hand and he calmed down. Yugi glared up at Pegasus with anger. / _Pegasus! By the end of this tournament, one shall stand, one shall fall. And it will be you who falls./_ He said to himself

/ _So you did come, Yugi-boy._ Pegasus thought, looking down at him. / _And you brought Harry and his friends to the tournament, too. Excellent, everything is going according to the plan of the Gods../_

 **Flashback begins.**

 **Pegasus was sitting beside a bed in his castle. Hooked up to a lot of machines was a women with blonde hair. "Cecillia my love, hang in there." said Pegasus. His wife was in a car accident and was in an irreversible coma. Pegasus learned of the Millenium items and he acquired the Eye from a man named Shadi. Pegasus left his wife's side and walked down his home. He walked outside and stood on the balcony. he silently prayed _/ I will do anything just to have my wife back/_**

 **The sky began to grow dark as bolts of lightning flashed across the sky, A screech came from the sky as a giant red dragon with two mouths and yellow eyes appeared(Slifer the Sky Dragon). The dragon curled around the castle. A bright pillar of light came from the ground as a giant blue fiend appeared(Obelisk the Tormentor). Fire erupted from the earth as a fiendish monster came out of the ground. (Set the final boss from Sphinx and the cursed mummy, Set Ruler of Darkness.). A Dark egg appeared before it became a giant black snake with lave like veins. (Apophis from the Kane Chronicles. Apophis, Snake of Chaos). A golden dragon with red eyes appeared. (Winged Dragon of Ra.) A giant being with a head of an eagle appeared with eagle wings on his back. His body was gold . (Horus from Gods of Eqypt. Horus the Lightbringer"). The last monster was a giant black wolf like monster with red eyes. (Anubis,Ruler of the Dead, Anubis final form from the movie.)**

 **Pegasus was shocked to be in the presence of the ancient beasts. "The Egyptian God cards."/**

 **"So you wish to save your wife mortal?" asked Ra doing the talking for the gods. "We shall heal your wife but first you must do something for us. A task if you will call it." spoke Obelisk.**

 **"A task, What is it, I'll do anything for Cecilia." said Pegasus on his knees in front of the gods.**

 **"There are seven humans we have taken in interest in. Yugi Muto, Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Neville longbottom, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar. We have chosen them to be our champions." said Slifer.**

 **"The Yugi boy especially, He carries a millenium Item that contains the spirit of the mighty pharaoh. The shadow games will return so we need you to awaken his power." Horus said.**

 **"Assss welll assss the great dark one" spoke Apophis.**

 **"What is it that I must do?" asked Pegasus.**

 **"You must make Yugi come face you with his puzzle in hopes of awakening his powers. Harry Potter and Seto Kaiba have yet to discover their connection to the pharaoh not until they recovers their millenium items." said Anubis.**

 **"Do you accept this task Mortal? Do this task for us and we shall save your wife." spoke Set.**

 **"Yes, i accept" said Pegasus. A bright flash made Pegasus cover his eyes and he looked to see that the gods vanished.**

 **End flashback**

 _/I will get the powers awakened within Yugi-boy so I may have my Cecilia back._ " Thought Pegasus.

Pegasus spread his arms wide in welcome. "Welcome, each and every one of you to Duelist Kingdom!" he said in a loud voice, and he allowed the Duelists to cheer before continuing. "So, time to explain the rules to everyone. All Duels will perform using Duel Monsters' cards. Life Points are set at two thousand and direct attacks against players are forbidden. There are many arenas all over my island. Fight as much as you like using your strongest card deck." He then held up a Duel Glove in one hand and two Star Chips in the other. "All participants should have already received a Duel Glove and two Star Chips."

As Pegasus said this. The group looked at their gloves and the two star chips. The wristband of each glove has ten holes," Pegasus continued. "Fitted for inserting Star Chips." He held up one Star Chip high. "These Star Chips are proof that you are a True Duelist, and you will wager these Star Chips on each of your Duels."

 _/So, the loser of a Duel surrenders to the winner the amount of Star Chips that both players agreed to wager for that Duel. And once you lose all of your Star Chips, you're no longer qualified to Duel./_ thought the duelists./"The entire island will serve as a stage for your Duels." Pegasus continued. "This will be a battle-royal championship, with only Duelists holding ten Star Chips allowed to enter this gate. The Dueling will begin in just one hour. And all must end within forty-eight hours, at that time, players with less than ten Star Chips will be counted as losers and deported from this island. With that said, so forth and Duel with all of your strength."

Pegasus glanced in Harry and Yugi's direction, each of them thinking similar thoughts of determination to enter the castle. And then he turned and walked back into his castle, thinking that in order for them to face him, they will have to fight their way through all those others. Question was which one of the two will he face in the end?

The gang stood alone apart from everybody else, watching them all talk and trade. "Time to make Weevil pay for trying to get rid of my Exodia." said Yugi. He was going to duel him first. Firecrackers, gunshots and thundering sounds filled the air as the fireworks started. Flashing lights of the firework were everywhere.

"The tournament has begun!" cried Yugi excitedly, and he and the gang begin walking along the island toward a forest. That's when they all saw Weevil. "Yugi! I challenge you to a duel. I will wager two starchips as well as my rarest cards for your Exodia, but first you have to catch me!" shouted Weevil running into the forest. The group ran after him until they got to the center of the forest. Waiting for them was Weevil. He cackled gleefully. "So, you've flown right into my web…. Heh, heh heh."/

Soon a dueling arena appeared and the field was set, A flash came from the puzzle as Yugi changed again. The group minus Tea,Tristan and Joey noticed. "It's time to duel Weevil" said Yami. "Your in the Hornet nest now Yugi" chuckled Weevil as the two got on the duel arena. They draw five cards from their deck. They didn't notice a figure was hiding in the forest.

Yugi(2000LP)

Weevil(2000LP)

These arenas must be set all over the island." said Joey

"Weevil is too cocky." said Terra crossing his arms

"Squish that worm Yugi!" cheered Holly and Rose. Several Duelist came over to watch the duel. They were excited to see a duel between Yugi and Weevil. "Lets see how you handle my Killer Needle in attack mode" said Weevil. Killer Needle appeared on his forest side. (1200/1000)

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first" said Yamii. Mammoth Graveyard appeared on the wasteland side. (1200/800). This monster will match your insect, Go my monster attack!" said Yami.

"Killer Needle show him your stinger!" shouted Weevil. Both monsters clashed and both were destroyed. "What!, but my monster got the field bonus! You should have lost life points." shouted Weevil.

"Don't forget that i too got the field bonus for my mammoth as well Weevil. Its part of the duelist kingdom rules" said Yami."You can beat that creep Yugi" said Tea

"Let's see how you deal with my Hercules Beetle" said Weevil summoning Hercules Beetle to the field in attack mode.(1950/2600). Weevil ended his turn after placing a card facedown. / _Soon Yugi will face two of my strongest monsters, once i draw the right card./_ thought Weevil with an evil grin.

Yami thought for a few seconds until he said "I play Feral Imp in attack mode." A green imp monster appeared on his side of the field. "Next I equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn to make him stronger." Feral Imp's attack power rose to (2000/1400). "Now my beetle attack!" said Weevil.

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack" said Yami. Hercules Beetle wasn't destroyed by Feral Imp was vanquished."It didn't even get destroyed" said Neville.

"Something's screwy." said Blaise

"My monster was stronger, is this another trick Weevil!" shouted Yami. " I thought you knew that The field power bonus also negates magic based attacks. My beetle is still standing so you lose life points." Yugi lost 650 lifepoints.

Yugi(1350)

Weevil(2000).

"Even his weakest monsters will be hard to beat with that field bonus." said Harry.

"Yeah, it's not like it can be turned off." said Tristan.

"He's a no good creep." said Tea.

Yugi sets a monster in defense mode. "So going on the defensive, I play my Basic Insect in attack mode." Basic Insect appeared on the field with the field bonus(650/910). "Since he gets the field bonus. I'm also giving him a level two laser cannon and a level two power boost" said Weevil giving his monster two upgrades. (2150/1210) "Now with that thing even stronger. My defense is going to be crushed and there goes my life points." Yugi said to himself. "Now Yugi for every bug that you crushed, stomped and fumigated. It's Payback Time! Ultimate Laser Beam Shock!" shouted Weevil. His Basic Insect destroyed his facedown monster which was Gliffor(1560/1500).

"Heh heh, You have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bug army." said Weevil.

"Then i will set this card face down." said Yugi setting another monster. "Another monster in defense mode, I play this trap." said Weevil. Yugi used that moment to set a trap card face down. Weevil s Normal Summons "Pillroach" (1560/1400) in Attack Position with the field bonus. Yugi draws and his eyes widen to what he draws. It was his grandpa's blues eyes white dragon. He can hear the dragon roar to him. " _Does it want me to use him?_ " thought Yugi.

"Well what card is that you hold? Another weak monster for my army of bugs to destroy?" asked Weevil.

"No, this card belongs to my Grandpa, Behold My BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" shouted Yugi summoning it in attack mode. The white dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar. (3000/2500). "Alright You the man Yugi!" cheered Joey. the other duelists were shocked to see the white dragon. "What?! But there are only four of them in the world! How did your grandpa acquire it?!" shoured Weevil. "It's the very reason why Kaiba dueled me. He ripped this dragon in half and lost this one's loyalty. He is loyal to me." said Yugi. "He will protect my life points. I end my turn."

Weevil draws another card and He then Normal Summons "Big Insect" (1200 → 1560/1500 → 1950) in Attack Position. Yugi draws another card and he sets it in the field facedown. Weevil said. "Keep drawing Yugi, My army grows with every turn." He then Normal Summons "Kamakiriman" (1150 → 1495/1400 → 1820) in Attack Position. Yugi draws Dark Magician from his deck and sets it in defense mode. _"Thats it Weevil summon all your monsters._ " thought Yugi with a grin.

"Look at him, i never seen him so confident before." said Tea.

"I know, when he duels its like hes another different person." said Joey.

Weevil draws again. He smirks before he said "I now activate my Ritual spell card!. Javelin Beetle Pact!" a blue altar in the shape of a beetle appeared behind his bugs. "I offer my Hercules Beetle and Big Insect to summon Javelin Beetle!"

Hercules Beetle and Big Insect were sucked into the alter as the alter revealed a dark blue beetle monster with a four prong javelin (2950/3050) thanks to the field bonus. "What do you think of my second strongest monster Yugi. My basic insect will attack your face down now! Go Basic Insect, attack!" shouted Weevil. The Dark Magician was revealed as the basic insect prepared to fire. "I think not, while you were gloating, i played a trap card called Mirror Force! You know what that means?" said Yami.

"Hold your Fire!" shouted Weevil.

"Too late Weevil! My trap card will send the attack right back at your monsters." said Yami. Mirror force reflects the laser attack back at weevils monsters. All of them were destroyed by the attack. Weevil lost 1450 life points and only had 555 lifepoints left

Yugi(1350)

Weevil(555)

"My life points are devastated!" said Weevil.

"Way to go!That's the way to do it Yugi" said Terra. The others happy that the duel was turning around for yugi. Mai who came to watch said "It's not over yet, Weevil has yet to reveal his strongest monster."

/ _He obliterated my beautiful army of bugs How dare he!_ /Thought Weevil as his face turned into one of fury. "Your a liar and a cheat and it was your overconfidence that allowed me to turn the duel around" said Yami crossing his arms. "That may be, but i have one more monster that is my strongest!" said weevil setting Larvae moth in defense mode. "But you can't attack because of my trap."

" _He's not going to trap me this time, What if i remove my monsters from the field and then sprunge his trap._ " thought Yami. "I play the magic card. Monster Recovery. It allows me to recover all the monsters on my side of the field. Monsters return!" He then adds Blue eyes, Dark Magician and Torike back to his hand before he adds them to his deck. "Once my monsters are back in my deck. I can draw a new hand" he shuffles his deck and draws new hand. "Now i have to sacrifice a weaker monster. i summon Kuriboh in attack mode! " Kuriboh appeared on his field. (300/200). "Attack!" shouted Yami. "No! Grrr!" said Weevil as his Parasite worm trap card destroys Kuriboh. "I end my turn" said Yami as he lost 300 life points. "Traps cards only work if they catch you off guard, next time don't give your plan away"

Yugi(1050)

Weevil(555)

Weevil started to laugh crazy. "I tricked you so you wouldn't attack this!" He said with a grin as he flips Larvae moth in defense mode. (500 → 650/400 → 520). "A larvae?" asked Astoria.

"Oh no, not this" said Terra. "It's his cocoon combo. Yugi is done for!"

"Sure he's such a little slug now but with this the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that!" said weevil with a glee. Larvae Moth was soon encased in a Cocoon.(500/2600) "Inside that cocoon is my larvae moth changing into my strongest monster. The Ultimate Great Moth!, in just five turns my monster will be complete and this duel will be over!." said Weevil before he let out another crazy laugh."Then i'll crack that Cocoon!" said Yami

"Easier said than done, My cocoons defense is strong, Five turns until your demise and Exodia will be mine" said Weevil.

" _Then i have to destroy it before it can become the Great Moth. That thing is getting stronger every second._ " thought Yugi to himself. "I hope he's got a plan. Weevil's cocoon combo is too strong." said Terra.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" said Yami. Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared on his side of the field. (2300/2100). "Attack that Cocoon!" shouted Yami. Gaia attacks the cocoon but it fails as Yugi loses 300 life points.

Yugi(750)

Weevil(555)

"Hang in there Yugi!" shouted Joey.

"There's no way he's gonna beat the cocoon, Nobody has ever taken it out." said Mai crossing her arms

"Wait and see Mai, I just happen to have the perfect plan for that cocoon," said Yami "but first i need the right card. He draws before he sets Beaver Warrior in defense mode.

Weevil draws and passes his turn. "Only four more turns until i can summon my Moth." He said with a smirk.

Yugi draws and passes. The same with Weevil as three turns have passed. "Only one more turn before i can summon my Great Moth!" said Weevil ending his turn./

Yugi draws another card from his deck. "Go Curse of Dragon!" shouted Yami. Curse of Dragon appeared above Gaia. "Next I equip him with the magic card Burning Land."

"Your magic card will have no effect on my cocoon" said Weevil.

"Who said i was targeting your cocoon. I'm targeting the forest! Dragon Flame!" shouted Yami. Curse of Dragon burned down the forest and the cocoon lost its field power bonus. "AH!, No my field bonus. Curse you Yugi!" shouted Weevil

"Now let's try this again, Gaia smash that cocoon!" shouted Yami. Gaia manages to destroy the cocoon as smoke covered the field. Yugi ended his turn. "He did It!" cheered Tea,

"Not by a longshot, Its still alive" said Mai. Soon the Great Moth revealed itself. (2600/2500). "That thing is huge!"said Joey.

"What!, but i thought it took five turns." said Yami. "So you stopped him one turn early. He still strong enough to wipe you out." said Weevil.

"Damn, he turned the duel around again." said Tracy.

"That thing is too strong." said Rose.

"Take flight my moth!" Shouted Weevil. The Great Moth took flight and Yami said "Very well we shall settle this in the sky, I activate Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to fusion summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!" shouted Yami. Gaia and Curse of dragon combined to form his fusion monster. (2600/2100). "Now there even with power!" shouted Susan

"Think again, My moth's poison scales decrease the attack power of your monster." Gaia's attack power was lowering fast. " But first i will destroy your facedown monster, Great Moth, Hurricane attack!" Yugi's Beaver Warrior was destroyed by the attack. "I end my turn." said Weevil. Yugi draws from his deck before he said. "I play the magic card Makiu, the Magical Mist which will put an end to your poison scales." the field was covered in water as the scales were washed away. Gaia's attack power was at (1900/2100). "No!, my Poison, your washing it all away!" shouted Weevil

"That's right, Magical Mist washes the field clean" said Yami. "No fair, Just as i was about to win, you save yourself with a little drizzle." said Weevil angry. / _That's true i saved my knight but i also set the stage for my next monster/_ thought Yugi

"Alright then, but you won't be able to stop my moths attack, Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!" shouted Weevil. The Great Moth fired a cyclone beam at Gaia the Dragon Champion. Gaia was destroyed and Yugi lost 700 life points. He only had 50 points left.

Yugi(50)

Weevil(555)/

A direct hit, Hahahaha!" laughed Weevil. "Your little rainstorm didn't save you from that did it. Your almost out of life points."Yugi calmly had a smile on his face much to the gangs confusion. "What are you so happy about. Stop that snickering!" shouted Weevil

"Not today Weevil because you can't accept that your about to lose this duel. You find inventive ways to cheat. Trying to bend the rules to your liking. Well your wrong." said Yami.

"No this is a trick!" shouted Weevil.

"You play dishonestly so you expect the same with your opponents but I duel with honor Weevil and that makes all the difference" said Yami.

"You got nothing to defeat my moth!" shouted Weevil with a panic like face.

"Here's what I got, The Mighty Summoned Skull!Yami shouted as the Summoned Skull appeared on his field (2500/1200). "Whoa that's the first time I've seen a Summoned Skull." said Mai.

This is it Weevil. Your insect won't stand a chance against my next attack." said Yami. / _Hah, Yugi must be losing it, his monster is still weaker to my moth./_ Thought weevil with a grin.

Yami chuckled which made them all stare at him. "My magical mist is still in effect Weevil.

"What!?" shouted Weevil while Mai's eyes widen. The field was damped from the magical mist. "Of course since the Summoned Skull attacks with lightning it gets a power boost." said Harry. "He's right, my moth is soaked" said Weevil. The Great Moth was covered in water. "My Summoned Skull gains 1000 attack points thanks to the magical mist." said Yami. Summoned Skulls attack power was raised to 3500/1200. "I hope your in the mood for some fireworks Weevil. Summoned Skull!, Lightning Strike! shouted Yami. Summoned Skull launched his attack destroying the great moth as it was enveloped in flames."It's over, I won" said Yami.

Yugi(50)Winner

Weevil(0)Loser

"No!, my moths unbeatable!" he shouted as he fainted

"Alright Yugi!" cheered Joey

"Way to go!" Cheered Tristan.

"He won." said Tea happy

"Impressive, I didn't think Yugi can defeat Weevil." said Mai. Later on after claiming his Starchips and two of Weevils rare cards. The group watched as he ran for his life. Yugi took his Javelin Beetle and Javelin Beetle Pact card. "Four star chips, but I need six more to get into that castle" said Yugi "What do you guys say we go find more duelists?" said Tracy

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Harry. He wanted to face his first opponent as the group walked around trying to find some duelists. Terra was dragged into a duel as well as Neville and Susan. Harry and Daphne walked around until they spotted a group of Redheads near an arena watching another duel between two duelists. "Oh Merlin no, It's the Weasleys" moaned Daphne in her hands. The Weasleys were big supporters of Dumbledore. Their youngest girl Ginny and the Twins Fred and George were okay. Ron Weasley however was very lazy and is very jealous of other people because they have things he doesn't. One time he was invited for harry's eighth birthday and he kept on trying to shove Daphne and Neville away from him. Lily had no choice but to send him and his mother home due to the fact they were big supporters of Dumbledore. Harry hasn't met the older two Charlie and Bill. "Come on, Let's hope to avoid them." said Daphne.

"Oi Harry mate good to see you." said Ron Weasley as he came over. The twins and Ginny followed suit. "Why are you with that snake?"

"For the last time, don't call my betrothed a Snake Ron. Her family were neutral during the war." said Harry calmly. His occlumency shields were up to keep him calm. Daphne however adapted into her Ice Queen persona. "We were enjoying out quiet time until you showed up." she barked. The others came over minus Terra, Neville and Susan who were in the middle of their duels. "You better run along now Weasley or else." Blaise threatened. His hand reaching for his wand.

We all know your mom is a whore Zambini." Ron said to make blaise angry. "That's it, let me at em!" shouted Blaise. Joey and Tristan held him back from punching the kid. Ginny and the twins kept quiet although they shot the group apologetic looks. "We all just trying to enjoy the tournament so please refrain from picking on my friends Ron." said Harry, He was trying to keep it cool.

"Why are you siding with him for? He's a dirty snake, What would your dad say if he saw you hanging with You-Know Who's followers offspring." said Ron. luckily they haven't attracted a lot of people."My Dad is dead because he followed Dumbledore!" shouted Harry. His magic started to flare a bit. Daphne saw this and she said. "Harry love, calm down, Dumbledore can't touch you or me thanks to our contract."

Harry calmed down thanks to Daphne. "Come on, let's go find some peace and quiet from annoying Redheads.." said Daphne. As the girl turned around did Ron pick up a rock and was about to strike her when another hand grabbed him. "Striking those who have their backs turn. What shame is that kid" spoke a familiar cold voice. The group turned to see Seto Kaiba holding Rons wrist and he dropped the rock. In his hand was his suitcase. "Kaiba." said Yugi. Kaiba let go of the redhead and looked at his new found rival.

"Yugi, it's been awhile since our duel. I saw that you used the Blue-eyes against Weevil. He has always been a worm" said Kaiba.

"What brings you here to Duelist Kingdom?" asked Yugi. He thought Kaiba was still collecting himself from their last duel. "Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba during my small break and is doing a hostover takeover of Kaiba Corp. Turns out The Big Five want you eliminated for defeating me and making a fool out of my company. So I'm here to warn you to not lose to anybody. Pegasus will gain control of my company should you be defeated." said Kaiba.

"Right, thanks for the warning." said Yugi. Harry was about to say something to Kaiba when he heard. "Potter, Lets duel! If i win, you have to be my best mate and abandon those snakes." said Ron.

And if I win, you will leave me and my friends alone." said Harry. He just wanted him to leave him and his friends alone.

"Deal, Two star chips each!" said Ron. _"/But no worries, Dumbledore has given me some luck potion to win. Sweet money here I come./"_ He was given the task by Dumbledore to befriend him on the train but here at duelist kingdom is better.

The two boys took their place on the duel ring after the two duelists finish. The field activated as Harry and Ron draw five cards from their decks. "Lets Duel!" shouted the two boys.

Harry(2000LPs)

Ron(2000LPs.)

Harry saw that he had Red Eyes B Chick(800/500), Pot of Greed(Magic), White Dragon Ritual(Ritual), Marauder Padfoot(1600/2000) and Hungarian Horntail(2500/2100)

Ron had drawn Judgeman(2200/1500), Axe Raider(1700/1150), Axe of Despair(Magic), Panther Warrior(2000/1600) and Koumori Dragon(1500/1200). "I'll go first Potter." he said before drawing Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800). "First I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" said Ron. Axe raider appeared on the field."Next I'll equip him with the Axe of Despair giving him 1000 attack power." Axe raider was giving a power boost from the Axe of Despair.(2700/1150). "I end my turn since I can't attack you." said Ron

Harry said "My move" he draws Heavy Storm from his deck. "First I activate my Heavy storm magic card to get rid of your Axe of Despair". Heavy storm destroys the axe of despair as Axe raiders attack drops back down. "Now i activate a ritual spell card White Dragon Ritual!" said Harry activating his ritual card. "First i must make an offering so i choose to send my Hungarian Horntail for the offering." said Harry. A dragon covered in spikes appeared on the field. "Whoa that is one impressive dragon." said Kaiba. His love for dragons overpowered his depression after his defeat by Yugi. Harry's monster vanished as harry said "Now come forth Paladin of White Dragon!"

"I'm not done yet! I summon Black Dragon Chick in attack mode!" said Harry. A small black dragon appeared next to Paladin. "Your dragon is too weak against my Axe Raider!" shouted Ron.

"That is until i make him all grown up. Come forth Red Eyes Black Dragon!" shouted Harry. Red Eyes appeared on the field (2400/2000). "Now attack his Axe Raider with Inferno Fire Blast!" shouted Harry. Axe Raider was destroyed by the attack and Ron lost 700 life points. "Before i end my turn, I still can summon another monster due to my Paladins special effect.

Ron's eyes widen. "No you can't! Not him!" He shouted.

"Oh yes i can Weasley. I activate my paladins special ability to summon forth the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" shouted Harry.

WHAT!?" shouted everyone minus Daphne, Tracy, Astoria and the twins. Paladin vanished as Blue Eyes appeared on the field. The dragon roared ready for a battle.(3000/2500)

How is that possible!, I thought Pegasus created 5 of them. The three I have and the ones Yugi and Kisara have!" Kaiba said to himself shocked to see another Blue Eyes White Dragon. "You should have known Weasley that the Blue Eyes is a servant to my family for generations. Those who threaten my family will suffer the wrath of the dragon." said Harry crossing his arms.

"How did Harry get a Blue Eyes when there are only four of them?" asked Tristan.

"Sorry guys but we should have told you. Pegasus made another set of the white dragon and he gave it to Harry when we were eight." said Daphne looking at Yugi and the gang. "If it's one thing Harry is protective of is his family and his dragons." said Blasie.

"Now let's continue the duel. That is if you can beat my two dragons." said Harry with a smirk.

Harry(2000LPs)

Ron(1300LPs)

Ron draws Swords of Revealing Light(magic.). "I play swords of Revealing Light and for three turns your monsters cannot attack!" said Ron. Swords of light appeared and surrounded harry's dragons. "I also summon Judgeman in attack mode" said Ron as Judge Man appeared on the field.(2200/1500). "I end my turn." said Ron.

Harry draws Making of the Marauders Map(Magic). "I summon Marauder Padfoot in defense mode!" said Harry. Padfoot appeared on the field. (1600/2000). As soon as he said that. The twins were bowing like crazy. "We are not worthy!" said the twins. They idolize the Marauders since they are pranksters. "Your monster is too weak against my Judge Man.

"Not until I activate this Magic card. Making of the Mauraders Map!" said Harry activating the spell card. "This magic card allows me to summon the other two mauraders to the field as long as I have one Marauder on the field. The other two I can summon. they be in my deck or my hand. Say hello to Marauder Moony and Prongs, Master of the Marauders!"

Prongs and Moony appeared on the field right next to Padfoot(2200/2500,(1800/2000). His three monsters stood in front of his dragons. All of them in defense mode

"Now my Marauders will act as my shield for my dragons" said Harry. "I end my turn"

"Those are some cool cards." said Yugi.

"Harry custom made them himself just like Dragon Knight." said Daphne with a smile as Terra, Neville and Susan came over. "Hah, I knew that it was Ron. Neville pay up!" said Susan with a smirk. Neville grumbled before he handed her five galleons. Susan beamed a smile as she pocketed the gold. Ron draws Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400/1700). First I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior to the field in defense mode!"

Alpha the magnet warrior appeared on the field in defense mode."Now attack his Marauder Moony Judge Man!" shouted Ron. Judge Man destroyed Moony and since he was in defense mode. Harry didn't lose any life points. "I end my turn." said Ron. He still had two turns to summon his ultimate monster. Harry draws Future Fusion.(Magic.) / _Perfect! Time for me to get one of my strongest monsters on the field!/ thought Harry before he looked at Ron. /He will pay for making fun of my friends and Daphne./_

"I play the magic card Future Fusion!" said Harry activating his spell card. "What this magic card does is that it allows me to send Fusion material monsters to the graveyard and in two turns I can summon a Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck!."

Daphne's eyes widen as did Astoria and the Twins. Kaiba noticed their sudden movement. /What kind of fusion monster is he going to summon?/ thought the CEO crossing his arms. "First i shall send my three Blue Eyes to the graveyard!" said Harry sending the one on his field and the two from his deck to the graveyard. " _What!, why would he get rid of Blue Eyes, It's the strongest monster on his field/_ thought Kaiba even though he didn't know about the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon or its other form. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Why would you get rid rid of your strongest monster potter, All well, you're hoping to lose!" said Ron.

"I end my turn." said Harry.

Ron draws Rise of the Magnet Warriors.(magic). "I activate a spell card called Rise of the Magnet Warriors, This magic card allows me to summon two four level monsters from my deck or graveyard as long as they are rock monsters. I chose to summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Beta the Magnet Warrior." He said. Gamma and Beta appeared next to Alpha.((1500/1800),(1700/1600). "My three monsters have a special ability to combine into one monster. Now combine to form VALKYRION THE MAGNET WARRIOR!" He shouted. The three Magnet monsters combined to form Valkyrion.(3500/3850).

"Damn, it's our younger brothers strongest monster." said Fred.

In just two turns none the less that he was able to summon it." said George.

"Now Valkyrion attack his Red eyes!" he shouted. Valkyrion destroyed Red Eyes with his sword and Harry lost 1,100 life points. He only had 900 left.

"I end my turn, take that Potter!" he shouted. The Swords of Revealing Light went (900LPs)

Ron(1300LPs)

That's not good, Valkyrion will just wipe out every monster harry plays." said Terra

"Not true, Harry just needs to stall for another turn then he can turn it around" said Rose. They knew their brother had a plan. Harry draws Defusion.(magic). / _Great, My deck is with me today, the heart of the cards is with me./_ thought harry. "I set one card face down and end my turn." he said. A plan formed in his head. Ron draws Negate attack.(Trap). He sets it before he said "Valkyrion attack his Prongs!" Prongs was destroyed and the only monster left was Padfoot.

Your through Potter!, Just one more turn and I will destroy your remaining monster and take out your life points!" said Ron with a laugh.

Harry started to chuckle a bit. "What's so funny Potter! I have you on the ropes!" He shouted.

"You forgot about my Future Fusion. Two turns have passed and now I can activate its effect." said Harry.

"What are you planning to summon. The Blue Eyes has no fusion form!" said Ron..

"Oh but it does. The last time we dueled each other, you faced all three separate dragons. Now you will have the honor of facing them as one dragon. A monster that strikes fear into my opponents." said Harry. One Blue eyes appeared on the field as it suddenly cracked as a beam of light struck it. Soon A Three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. A black mark on each of their heads. "Behold, The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" shouted Harry. (4500/3800). The three heads roared at valkyrion.

What attack power!" said Tristan.

"Oh my god." said Tea looking at the dragon. Even Kaiba was speechless at seeing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He can feel the power of the dragon. _/why haven't i thought of this, combining my three dragons into one./_

"Now time for a little payback, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" shouted Harry. The three heads open their mouths and fired three beams of blue at Valkyrion. "Sorry potter but i play the trap card Negate attack which cancels your attack!" said Ron. The attack was canceled. Harry said "I end my turn."

"My go" said Ron drawing Mirror Wall(Trap) "i set one card face down and end my turn." said Ron.

"My turn" said Harry drawing Maiden of the Red Dragon(200/600). He said "I summon Maiden of the Red Dragon in defense mode." Maiden of the Red Dragon appeared on the field. "Whoa check it out, that card looks like his mom" said Tristan

"Never heard of this monster before." said Kaiba.

"What good will that monster do for you." said Ron.

"Never underestimate my monsters Weasley" said Harry before he said. "Time for me to take out your Valkyrion. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired its attack again at Valkyrion. "Sorry Potter but i played a trap card. Mirror Wall!" A wall made of mirror like glass appeared. "Your dragon's attack points is cut in half!" said Ron. Harry's dragons attack points are cut down to (2250/3800).

"Oh no!, His dragon is weaker than Valkyrion" said Daphne holding her hands in front of her. She was worried that he was going to lose the duel. "I end my turn." said Harry.

"My go!" said Ron drawing another Alpha the Magnet Warrior. "Time to win this duel, Valkyrion attack his ultimate dragon!" He said with a grin. _/Money here i come/_

"Not so fast Weasley. I activate the magic card Defusion!" said Harry. De-fusion separated Valkyrion back into Alpha, Beta and Gamma. "What did you do!" Ron shouted. "Now your magnet monster is cut back to three separate monsters and it cancels your attack" said Harry

"Grrr, I end my turn!" said Ron annoyed. He was so close to ending the duel. He can always try to Re-summon Valkyrion. Harry draws Dragon Knight(2500/2100). / _No good, my knight would just get his attack cut down by mirror wall. I need to summon my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon but i have to draw him._ / "First i play the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck" said Harry. "I know what it does Potter, just draw your cards so i can end this duel." said Ron.

Harry closes his eyes and he reached for his deck. "Harry is using the Heart of the Cards to guide him" said Susan. They were all thought about it from Lily who learned of it from Solomon. Harry draws his two cards from his deck and he opened his eyes. _/Yes!/_ he said silently with a grin. Just the cards he needed to turn this duel around. "Well what did you draw." said Ron.

"What i hold in my hand is another form to the Blue eyes White dragon but in order for me to summon it, I needed to have my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field." said Harry. Kaiba's eye widen. "Another form to the Blue Eyes White Dragon." whispered Kaiba.

"What! Your going to sacrifice your ultimate dragon!" shouted Ron

"Behold, The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" said Harry. The ultimate dragon was soon replaced by a machine like dragon with blue orbs on its wings and chest. The dragon roared as it was summoned. (3000/2500). "Man its like the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but stronger." said Joey. Kaiba was lost in words at the dragon in front of him. This kid knows how to wield the power of his favorite card. Perhaps he can teach him how to use it for his next duel with Yugi

"The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in the graveyard and there are seven dragons in my graveyard. So his attack power is raised to 5100 attack points" said harry. The dragons roared as its strength increased(5100/2500). "My Mirror Wall trap card is still activated. Your dragons attack power will just be reduced in half." said Ron with a laugh."My dragon cannot be affected by any trap cards directed to him, Your done Weasley, Blue eyes Shining Dragon! Attack Gamma with Shining Neutron Blast!" said Harry. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon opened its mouth and fired sphere of blue electricity at Gamma destroying him and wiping out the rest of Ron's Life points.

"NOOOO!" shouted Ron.

Harry(900LPs)Winner

Ron(0LPs)Loser

Yeah, that's our brother!" cheered the twins hugging each other. Harry however looked at the Shining Dragon/Thanks for your help/. The dragon vanished back to the card. Harry jumped off the arena with a grin. "Wow that was amazing!" said a feminine voice. The group turned to see a pale teen girl about kaiba's age with white hair going to her hips. Her attire was a blue blouse and tanish pants.. "Kisara, quite surprised to see you here as well" said Kaiba calmly"Same with you Seto, Glad to see that you overcome your depression." said Kisara with a smile. Harry gasped before he said. "I know you, Your Kisara Trussell, Owner of Kisara Industries."

Kisara giggled a bit as she placed her hand behind her back. "Glad to know that some people know about Me and my company."

"What!, your the number one company that makes duel accessories for decks, Cleaning kits, Books, and Suitcases." said Daphne.

"How is it that you know Kaiba?" asked Tea.

"I made his suitcase for him and we have become partners over the years since I had to take over my mother's company." said Kisara. "And Kaiba manage to get me the other Blue Eyes for my deck"

She revealed a single Blue Eyes White Dragon card on the bottom of her deck. The group gasped on seeing the card. "How many of those cards did Pegasus make?" asked Joey.

"This card is my favorite." said Kisara pocketing her deck. Blasie got Harry's two star chips from ron and the boy walked off angry for he vowed revenge. The twins and Ginny apologized for his behavior. The group found a small spot to sit down and relax. "So Kisara what brings you to Pegasus's island?" asked kaiba his hands secured on his suitcase.

"Pegasus took over my company thanks to my Step-father and he's kidnapped Kimi!" said Kisara.

""What he kidnapped Kimi!" shouted Kaiba

"Who's Kimi?" asked Neville.

"My little sister, I was helping Seto after his defeat by Yugi that allowed my bastard Stepfather to take over my company. I was at Kaibacorp to ask for help but the Big Five told me that you were being replaced. They then tried to kill me" said Kisara about to break down.

What!, Those Slimeballs, They will pay for this!" said Kaiba.

"Why does Pegasus want with Kaiba Corp and Kisara Industry?" asked Tristan. The group shrugged their shoulders.

Seto, they want to kill you as well. They search your house and your private office to find you. Luckily you weren't there. No doubt Pegasus thinks we're on the island." said Kisara

"There you two are!" shouted two Assassins appearing out of nowhere. Five more goons appeared with guns. They were wearing hoods. They had guns pointed at the two. "The Big Five promised us a big reward to kill you." said the first man. The second pulled out a wand and the group was shocked. The big five hired a wizard to kill Kaiba and Kisara.

What did these two do to you!" shouted Harry standing between them and the guns. . The Wizard assassin recognized him, "Potter, My master will be pleased that I silenced the great Harry Potter!" A snake tattoo was on his left forearm making them all who knew the tattoo wide eyed. He raised his wand about to mutter a spell. _"No!"_ shouted Nova As he came out of hiding and he smacks the wizard away with his tail. "Is the holograms coming to life!" shouted a goon before he was knocked out by his tail. Nova roared as he snarled at any who came near his human or the others. He stood between them and the bad guys. They were all too shocked to see this. Nova knocked out the other goons and the muggle assassin. The Wizard assassin recovered and pointed his wand at Kaiba. "Avada…."

Nova saw this and fired his lightning breath at the wizard. The man was vaporized by the light. The dragon eyed the rest of them. They were all too shaken after recovering. " _Boo_ " he said and they all ran away screaming hallucinations. Nova relaxed before he looked at harry with his big blue eyes. "Buddy, you are amazing, Thank you" said Harry resting his head on the dragons head. " _Nobody harms my human._ " said Nova.

"Harry is that a….." asked Tea

"Yes, A Bura Aizu. Nova hatched for me when I was eight." said Harry.

"What in the world are you two talking about. Why is this hologram here?" asked Kaiba.

The gang looked at each other before they nodded. "We're Wizards" said Harry.

Kisara stayed silent as Kaiba said. "Get real, Magic does not exist. It's all a Hallucination!"

"No, we're telling you the truth, The magical world is real and there are real dragons and other creatures. Our worlds have been kept apart for a lot of reasons." said Susan.

"This can't be real, you all must be joking!" said Kaiba before he looked at Kisara . "Kisara back me up."

"I'm sorry, Seto but they speak the truth." said Kisara with her head down. Yugi asked. "Kisara, are you?"

"Yes, I'm a half blood. I'm sorry Seto i should have told you sooner." said Kisara. Nova lowered his head until he was looking at Kaiba. Kaiba reached a hand towards the dragon and Nova lowered his head into his palm. Kaiba can feel the warm scales of the scratched the dragons nostril. "If I wasn't real then your hand would have past right through me." said Nova. he let off a purr enjoying the scratching. "Nova really likes it when someone scratches him." said Astoria./

"Magic is real?" asked Kaiba before looking at Nova's eyes. He can feel him could not believe he was seeing a live blue eyes white dragon. "This is amazing, Are there any more like Nova?" asked Kaiba calling him his name. He was starting to accept the truth.

"Yep, at the Potter family dragon reserve. We breed them because they face extinction." said Rose.

"Really?, would it be possible for me to get one?" asked Kaiba.

Sure. After all if you can see him then there is no doubt magic in your blood." said Holly. They noticed a bunch of people were walking towards them. Nova saw them coming and concealed himself back into Harry's skin. "Let's go find some more challengers for star chips." said Blasie. The small group walked to find more duelists. This was the start of a new friendship and a new future for them all.

End of chapter

Okay, let me know how the duel was between Yugi and Weevil as well as Harry vs Ron. The next featured duel is Joey vs Mai as well as Daphne's first duel. I am going for a nicer Seto kaiba but he will still give Joey a bit of trouble. Yes Kisara is in my story and she is the light in Kaiba's heart. The next chapter will have Kisara revealing Kaiba's past as well as her and Yugi talking to each other alone. Kaiba will be with Kisara and he will get the Ultimate Dragon and Shining Dragon for his deck. in this story there are Seven Egyptian God Cards. Before we get to Battle City is when i will post more info on them. 

**Card info**

 **Making of the Marauders Map-Magic-effect(When only one marauder is on the field may they be Prongs, Moony or Padfoot . Can summon the other two from your deck or hand.) Image. (younger James, Sirius, Peter and Remus around a table making the Marauders Map.)**

 **Rise of the Magnet Warriors-Spell). Can summon two four level rock monsters to the is Gamma, Alpha and Beta standing beside each other/**

 **Hungarian Horntail(lvl 7),(2500/2100). Image is Hungarian Horntail from Goblet of Fire**


	5. Joey vs Mai, Daphne vs Hermione

In the dining hall of Pegasus' castle, Pegasus was seated at the end of his elegant dining table, surveying his ornate pocket watch. He had watched Yugi and Harry's first duel.

"Two hours has past since the tournament begun," he said as he closed his watch with click. "Harry-boy, Yugi-boy, will you two be able to battle your way into my castle?"

Meanwhile with the others. They explained to Yugi and the others about why Harry was famous in the magic world. They even told them about Voldemort and his followers. Harry told him that his dad did something to voldemort the night he attacked. They were standing near a cliff. "Wow, what a great view of the island." said Tracy.

Joey however was in deep thought. In his hands was a strange black stone he found when he went to go to the bathroom. Nova said that it was a Dragon Egg, but he didn't know what kind of dragon it was or how it got on the island.

"Joey, I want to see the ocean." young Serenity said inside his head.

"I'll take you there." he heard his younger self reply.

 **Flashback**

 **A bus pulled in at a bus stop and Little Joey and Little Serenity got off the bus at a remote hillside stop.**

 **"But Joey, won't Mom be mad at us?" Little Serenity asked her brother.**

 **"Just let me worry about that." Little Joey said.**

 **Little Serenity nodded happily in agreement and then Little Joey led his little sister down the road and onto the beach.**

 **She looked around at the beach, at the ocean waters and the lighthouse in the distance.**

 **"Oh, Joey, it's so pretty!' she sighed happily.**

 **"So cold!" Little Joey exclaimed.**

 **She looked sideways at him and saw him sitting barefoot on the sand. As she watched, a wave washed over Little Joey, who cringed in reaction to the cold and hastily scrambled away from the water. Little Serenity laughed as her brother lay panting on the sand with his shoes in his hands.**

 **Later, the two of them were building a sandcastle in the glow of the setting sun, with the water sparkling in the reflection of the sun, its' color was now a ruby red instead of blue.**

 **"Aren't ya glad we came?" Little Joey asked. "Let's come here again sometime."**

 **"But…" Little Serenity started.**

 **"Even if Mom and Dad do get a divorce and we have to live apart, I'll still bring ya back here."**

 **Little Serenity smiled happily as she reached out to Little Joey with her pinky sticking out. "You promise?"**

 **Little Joey linked his pinky with hers and said: "Yeah, I promise."**

 **End of Flashback.**

"Your big brother will keep his promise. I will show you that beautiful ocean once more.. I promise."

 _"Thinking about your little sister Joey?_ " asked Nova. He was in the shadows right behind Kaiba and Kisara. He was eating some meat Harry had manage to bring. He would have to hunt soon.

"Sister, Wheeler has a sister?" asked Kaiba shooting them a raised eyebrow. "Then why haven't I seen her at school?"

"My parents divorced when I was little Kaiba. My mom took my sister and I was left with my dad. Serenity is going in for surgery for her eyes since she was born with weak eyes.. But the surgery costs a fortune. It's one of the reasons why I am entering in this tournament." said Joey.

"You know Joey, you just like me and Seto. We all will do anything for our siblings" said Kisara.

"Only thing is that he's a mutt" said Kaiba with a smirk. His respect for the amateur going up a bit since he is dueling for his sister like he duels for Mokuba and the future he deserves.

"A mutt! That's it come here Rich boy!" shouted Joey only for Tristan to stop him. "Hey guys look!" pointed Tea.

The guys looked to where she was pointing and saw Dueling arenas everywhere below the cliff they were standing on.

"Whoa. Excellent" Blaise said, standing up. "Over there. And there, too!"

"It looks like everyone's started Dueling." Yugi said with a smile."

"So will I!" Joey stated.

"You'd better start off by finding the weakest Duelist you can." Harry advised Joey.

"No offense but these duelist have been dueling longer than you have Joey. You need to build your way up if you want to be a great Duelist." said Terra.

"Right" said Joey looking at his deck. "Joey, you'd better be careful about where you choose to duel too." Yugi advised him.

"Because different fields will give my monsters advantages or disadvantages. Right, Yugi?"

"Right." Yugi said, looking off to the side. "I guess we're all starting to get used to the rules on this island."

""The best field for me is Grassland since my deck has mostly Warrior monsters and Beasts." said Joey looking at Red Eyes. He could have sworn he heard the dragon roar in his mind. Nova concealed himself in Harry's skin. "Then you'd better not stray too far from this area." Daphne said.

A loud, sassy voice rang out. "Hey, put your Star Chips down and get going!"

The gang turned in the direction of the voice.

"A voice that loud could only belong to Mai." Téa said in annoyance.

"Mai and a boy stood in front of Duel Arena Ten, with Mai laughing gloatingly at her victory.

"You've got to tell me how you knew which card was which when they were still face-down!" the boy demanded.

"Sorry, it's….a….secret," Mai said, winking at him.

The boy walked away in tears while Mai continues to laugh. She then caught sight of the gang.

"I can't believe it." Joey said, "She has four Chips!"

Mai's eyes flashed. "Hey," she said, coming right up to them. "Are your Duels going well for you Yugi?" she asked, oblivious to Téa's stiffness and annoyance.

"I guess so," Yugi said pleasantly.

"I see that you have four Star Chips. I might be up for a duel myself." said Mai taking his hand into hers. Tea was on the verge of attacking her if it wasn't for Kisara putting her hand on her shoulder. "Better yet, I'll duel you!" said Mai pointing to Joey.

Joey was shocked. "Huh? With me?" he said, pointing at himself.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Mai asked.

Joey hooked up an expression of confident. "Ha! I expected the challenge."

"Don't misunderstand me," Mai said. "As a Duelist, of course I want to battle Yugi, the only person to summon Exodia. But i don't want to lose my star chips so i duel the weaker ones do you say, up for a duel, Two Star Chips each"

"I accept your challenge Mai." said Joey. Joey went onto the Blue level as Mai went up onto the red side. The arena activated as the two draw five cards from their decks. Joey's half of the field was grasslands and Mai's was mountains.

Joey(2000LPs)

Mai(2000LPs)

Joey saw that he drawed Masaki the Legendary Swordsman(1100/900), Tiger Axe(1300/1100), Flame swordsman(1800/1600), Baby Dragon(1200/900) and War Lion Ritual(Ritual). He got this card by trading a few of his weaker monsters to another amateur duelists along with Super War Lion. /I don't know what Mai has in her deck but I'm going to play it safe./

"You can have the first move Joey." said Mai setting her cards down which made him look at her with his eye raised. "Not gonna look at your hand?" He asked.

"Oh I know what cards I already drawn. Call it a sixth sense." said Mai. Joey could have sworn he smelled perfume in the air and passed it off. /First i'll play a monster to be my defense/ thought Joey. "I play this Ritual Card. War Lion Ritual! I offer my Tiger Axe and my Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in order to Ritual Summon Super War Lion!" said Joey. Soon Super War Lion appeared on his side of the field. (2300/2100).

"That end's my turn." said Joey.

"Not bad for a beginner, summoning a High level monster to protect your life points." said Kisara. Mai still wasn't looking at her cards. "Here I go, my card is…." Mai said, moving a finger across the cards. Then she opened her eyes and called out: "Harpie Lady." she summon her monster. "She's suited for the mountain field, so she powers up. Harpie Lady appeared and it got the field power bonus(1690/1200). Joey knew that something was up. One thing he learned from Harry and Yugi was to not fall for any card tricks like everyone else that dueled Mai.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Mai setting her Shadow of Eyes trap card down. Joey draws Black Stone of Legend(0/0) from his deck. "Sweet I can add one Red Eyes to my field." sad Joey to himself. "I Summon Black Stone of legend in Defense Mode." He said

"Not so fast, I activate my shadow of eyes. You can't set any monsters in defense mode." said Mai with a smirk. Soon Joey's stone was revealed much to Kisara and Kaiba confusion in attack mode.. "Oh my monster isn't staying on the field Mai, I activate its effect to tribute it for My Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Joey

The stone was soon replaced by the Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000). "Oh no! Where did you get such a rare card?" said Mai. Her plans for a short duel was coming short since he summoned a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Red Eyes attack her Harpie lady with Inferno Fire Blast!" said Joey. Red Eyes takes out her Harpie lady and Mai lose 710 life points an she only had 1290 left.

Joey said. "Hey Mai. I wanna ask you one thing?'

"Huh, what?" said Mai, a little distracted.

"So, what was your purpose for coming to this island? For glory? Or maybe for riches?" asked Joey.

"For both," Mai said seriously, and then unable to help herself, she added excitedly: "If I won the prize money, I'd travel around the world, buy an apartment in France and all the designer clothes I could find! I'm so excited I can't stand it!"

"Oh, I see Mai, I come here hoping to win the prize money for my sister Serenity to save her Eyesights." said Joey. Mai looked at him. /Never have i actually face someone who is fighting for someone else. Its unheard of/ Thought Mai. "and I know your secret"

"What secret?" asked Mai. She hoped tracy didn't spill her secrets to him. "I know that you use different perfumes to tell what cards you drawn. I can smell them from over here." said Joey.

"Oh No!" she screamed inside her head. /how did he figure it out, my aroma strategy/

"I end my turn." said Joey.

Mai(1290)

Joey(2000)

"That a boy Joey." said Tristan.

"Looks like our training paid off Harry." said Daphne looking at him. While on the boat did they show him a few more tips."Yeah, it sure did Daph" said Harry as they watch the duel. Mai draws monster reborn.(Magic)

"I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady" said Mai. Harpie Lady returned to her field. "Now I play Elegant Egotist." said Mai. Soon there were three Harpie ladies on the field. She also equips them with Cyber Shield making their attack power rise to 2330/1200.

"Now I summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode" said Mai. A dragon appeared on the field with a collar around its' neck. A golden chain was attached to the collar and the other end of the chain was held in the claws of Harpie Lady.

"First, my dragon gains from the mountain field power bonus." Mai said. "Then he gains three hundred more for every Harpie Lady I have on the field."

Harpie's Pet Dragon let out a deafening roar towards Joey as its' attack points reading showed up.(2900/2500)

Yugi, Tristan and Téa gasped at the power reading of Mai's dragon.

"Joey…" Yugi whispered.

"My dragon shall destroy your Super War Lion!" she shouted. Super War Lion was destroyed by the dragon and joey lost 600 life points. "I end my turn." said Mai.

Joey(1400)

Mai(1290)

Joey draws Trap Hole and he sets it face down and he summons Baby Dragon in attack mode. Mai draws another Harpie Lady and summons it to the field along with equipping her Harpie Lady sisters Rose whip raising their attack power to (2630/1100). "Now my dragon attack his baby dragon!" said Mai with a victory grin.

"Ha-ha! I activate my Trap card: Trap Hole!" Joey said gleefully, turning over his face-down card. "Now your dragon is destroyed!"

"W-What? No!" Mai cried as her dragon disappeared through a hole in the ground.

"Yugi and the gang cheered on Joey for this good move. Her life points drop down to 250 due to the rules of the tournament. Mai Had her Harpie lady sisters attack his Red eyes and Joey lost 330 life points. She has another Pet dragon in her deck that she can use. Joey draws Time Wizard. "I summon Time Wizard in attack mode. A little round red alarm clock with eyes, hands and feet appeared on the field.

"Huh? Time Wizard?" Mai said in confusion.

"Don't you know?" Joey said with grin. "Time Wizard's effect allows me to use its powers., If it lands on the castle then my baby dragon becomes thousand dragons , if it lands on a skull, then it's adios Baby Dragon and Time Wizard."

"And then you lose the Duel." Mai added. "Are you sure you want to take a gamble like that?"

"At this point, I have no choice." Joey said. "Go Time Wizard!"

"Time Magic!" shouted Time Wizard as the spinner on the staff started. The group hoped that it lands on the castle. Soon the spinner stopped and it landed on the castle. "Yes!, Go Time Wizard!" said Joey. Time Wizard made time go into a thousand years making Baby dragon Thousand Dragon(2400/2000). Mai's harpie ladies were reduced back to their original attack power.(1300/1100.)

"Mai I thank you for a good duel. Thousand Dragon attack with Inferno Flame Breath" said Joey. Thousand Dragon destroyed her three monsters making mai's life points drop to zero.

Mai(0) Loser

Joey(1170)Winner."

"You da man Joey." said Tristan.

"How can I lose to him?" said Mai leaning on her platform. Soon the two get off the duel ring and Mai gives him his two star chips. Tracy told her cousin that she can always win more from other duelists. Mai leaves the group to find another duelist.

"So who's next to duel?" asked Blasie as the group walked away from the duel ring. "Me, it's my turn to duel." said Daphne.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go refill my water bottle." said Yugi going over to the water fountain. Kisara joins him as the gang looked with Daphne to duel someone. Yugi finished refilling hs bottle when the two walked back to the others. When Kaiba went to go refill his water bottle Daphne gave him. "Yugi, I want to thank you." said Kisara as she watched kaiba go get water.

"Thank me for what?" asked Yugi looking at her. The others did as well.

"Whatever you did to Seto after defeating him freed him from his dark obsession." said Kisara looking at them all. "What do you mean?" asked Astoria.

"What I am about to tell you is something that I was rather shocked to hear from Seto himself." said Kisara. "He was abused by his stepfather Gozaburo."

"What?" said the group.

"No wonder why he's always cold towards people." said Tristan.

"Yes, Gozaburo only cared to have someone take over his company and did not care about the brothers Seto took over Kaiba Corp. He had a dark obsession to obtain the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and seeing you grandpa with one made him succumb to his darkness." said Kisara.

"I wonder if it was the other me?" asked Yugi

"Other you?" asked Blasie

"Yeah, everytime I duel. I for some reason change. It's like there is someone inside my Millenium Puzzle." said Yugi looking at the Millenium puzzle around his neck. "Whoever is in that Puzzle. I want to thank him personally." said Kisara.

Kaiba came back to the group and they all resumed walking. That is until they came upon a small area. Right there was a boy in front of the a girl with bushy hair.

"You had no chance against me." said a bushy haired girl. She collected her two star chips from the boy before she focused on them. "I know you, you're Harry Potter!" She said.

"And how is it that you know me?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I read all the books about you. I imagine you to be a bit taller?" said the girl.

"Then you have to know that all those books are lies." said Daphne defending her betrothed. "Impossible, they said you survived the Killing Curse after You Know Who killed your father." said the girl.

"It was a magic rune made by my Mum and my Dad. Their love for me shielded me from the curse but at the cost of me losing my Dad." said Harry. He hated how everyone thinks that he did something hen he didn't. "What is your name?" asked Blaise.

"Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

"Granger, no doubt a muggleborn who got introduced to the magical world. "First off never ever mention that night to Harry ever again! He has nightmares about it for Merlins sakes." said Daphne with her hands on her hips.

"And it is unwise to make enemies out of people you don't even know." said Terra crossing his arms. Hermione replied snobbishly. "According to Dumbledore, there were no witnesses to what happened that night except for Lily Potter and she won't share anything at all."

"That's because the old coot betrayed us and didn't come to protect us from Voldemort!" shouted Harry trying his best not to hex the girl. The girls flinched on hearing that as did the boys minus Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Kaiba. "You said his name!" shouted Hermione.

"It's just a name. I do not fear him and when he does come back, I will be ready to avenge my dad and my same will go for his followers." said Harry.

"I knew it, You're going dark, Like Dumbledore said being close to the Greengrasses made you go dark. Let him take you to your muggle aunt's home. It's not too late" said Hermione.

"That's it! Nobody commands my Harry around and insults my familys name. You and me will Duel! Right here and right now. All star chips are for wager." said Daphne angry.

"Very well, i have four and you only have two on yours Greengrass," said Hermione. Clearly she wasn't going to see reason. "How are they suppose to duel if there's no arena?" asked Joey.

"With this!" said Kaiba opening his briefcase. Inside it was a strange device like a yo-yo. connected by a retractable cable. One piece looked like a Deck inserter and was strapped to their wrist. The other part was a disk with slots for cards to be put in play. "What is that?" asked Harry amazed to see a cool device. "The Duel Disk. It's what I have been working on to counter Pegasus Millenium Eye." said Kaiba. When the gang told him about Pegasus Millenium Eye. He told them about how he witnessed it before when he watched Bandit Keith duel pegasus but he used a kid to defeat him with one card.

"How does it work?" asked Rose.

"Users would put the necessary cards into the slots and then throw the disk in front of them. The disk would spin and create Solid Vision projections. To change cards, the user had to pull the disk back to their hand via the cable." said Kaiba.

He set the settings on advance mode for the two. This would be the Duel Disk's first test run. Once he showed them how to put the device on their wrists did the two girls draw five cards from their deck "Duel!" shouted both girls

Daphne looked at her hand. She had drawn Barox(1380/1530), Mobius the Frost Monarch(2400/1000), Man Eating Treasure Chest(1600/1000), Mirror Force(Trap), and Crush Card Virus. (Trap)./Time to show this girl why I am called the Ice Queen/ thought Daphne.

"I think I will go first Greengrass" said Hermione drawing Sage's Stone (magic) from her deck. Her hand consisted of Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800), Magic Formula.(magic), Dust Twister(Trap), Dark Witch(1800/1700), and Trap Jammer(Trap).

"First I summon my Magician Valkyria in attack mode and i set two cards face down" said Hermione putting the two cards down on the device before throwing it. The disk spinned as Magician Valkyria appeared. The two trap cards appeared right behind her.(1600/1800). The rest of her her cards appeared holographic in front of her.

"I end my turn, let me see what you got Greengrass" said Hermione. Daphne draws Saggi the Dark Clown(600/1500).

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode" said Daphne. After tossing the disk did her clown appear on the field.(600/1500.). She recalled the device. "I set one card face down and end my turn" She said. /This girl will take the bait and her deck will be covered in a virus. Any monster she has over 1500 will be rendered useless for the rest of the duel./

Kaiba recognized the strategy for it was one he uses during his duels. /She plans to use a virus card to make it so that this other girl can't use any of her powerful monsters./ He thought crossing his arms.

"My move" said Hermione drawing Mystical Elf(800/2000). "Now my Magician attack her saggi the dark clown!" she shouted. Her monster was about to attack when daphne smirked. "You fell for my Crush Card Virus trap card! Any monster you have over 1500 attack points will be infected with my Virus." said Daphne.

"That's why I have this card. Trap Jammer which cancels out your Crush Card." said Hermione revealing her trap card. Crush Card Virus was gone and Saggi was destroyed by Magician's Valkyria. "I end my turn". said Hermione. Daphne's hope for a small duel was coming short. She just destroyed her Virus card.

Daphne draws Zera Ritual from her deck. "Perfect. I activate a ritual spell card. Zera Ritual!" she said before inserting the card into the disk. A throne appeared from the disk. "I offer my Barox and my Man Eating Treasure Chest so that I can summon Zera The Mant." said Daphne. Barox and Man Eating Treasure Chest appeared on the field before they went into the Throne. The throne soon became a Blue fiend with a purple cape. (2800/2300).

"Zera the Mant attack her Magician!" shouted Daphne. Zera slashed Magician Valkyria with its claws and Hermione lost 1200 life points. She only had 800 left.

"I end my turn after i set one card face down." said Daphne.

DG(2000LPs)

HG-(800LPs).

"You'll pay for that!" said Hermione drawing Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." She said. She draws Dark Magician(2500/2100) and Black Pendant.(support card.)

"Come forth my Dark Magician!" said Hermione. Her Dark Magician appeared on the field. He was a lot different than Yugi's with Blue battle robes and brown hair. (2500/2100). "Next i equip him with Black Pendant and Magic Formula which will raise his attack power by 1200 points." said Hermione.

"Dark Magicians power was raised to (3700/2100). "Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic Attack!" she said. Right before Dark Magician can attack did Daphne said. "I reveal my Trap Card Mirror Force, Your Magician's attack is backfired."

"Think again, I activate my Dust Tornado trap card. Your trap card is destroyed and i get to set one magic or trap card face down" said Hermione setting Sage's Stone. Without Mirror Force to keep her monster safe. Zera was destroyed by Dark Magician and Daphne lost 900 life points. She only had 1100 life points left. "I end my turn." said Hermione.

(DG-1100LPs)

(HG-800LPs)

"Come on sis, you got this." cheered Astoria. Daphne looked at her sister and she smiled at her. "Time for me to get serious, My draw!" she said drawing Hand Destruction(Magic).

"I play the magic card Hand Destruction, We must get rid of our current hand and draw a new hand from our decks." she said. The two girls discarded their hands and drawed five new cards. Daphne saw that she manage to draw White Night Dragon(3000/2500), Polymerization(magic) Summoned Skull(2500/1200), Lord of D.(1200/1100), Pot of Greed(Magic.)

Hermione looked at her hand for she manage to draw Dark Magician Girl(2000/1500), Magical Hats(trap), Skilled Dark Magician(1900/1700), Feral Imp(1200/1400) and Millenium shield(0/3000).

"My next card is Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards from my deck" said Daphne. She draws Flute of Summoning Dragon(Magic) and Negate Attack.(Trap).

I summon Lord of D in defense mode." said Daphne setting her card into the disk before she throws it again. Lord of D appeared in defense mode. "Lord of D, I equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon magic card" She said putting the card into the slot. The Flute appeared right in front of Lord of D. "with the Flute of Summoning Dragon. I can summon two dragons from my deck or my hand. Now your about to face my signature monster, I summon forth my White Night Dragon!

After Lord of D played the flutes did two dragons appeared made entirely out of ice appeared. The two dragons roared as they floated behind Daphne(3000/2500). "Whoa I didn't know Daphne had those cards" said Yugi looking at the dragons with wide eyes.

"White Night Dragon? I never heard of it before." said Kisara she too was amazed at the beauty of the dragons.

"White Night Dragon is said to be in the Blue eyes family line. To see it for real though is a shocker. Nobody has ever acquired one let alone two." said Kaiba looking at the two dragons.

"I'm not done yet!, I now activate Polymerization to fuse my two White Night Dragons with the one i have in my hand to form Night Ultimate Dragon!" said Daphne. Her third White Night Dragon appeared on the field before the three dragons combined into one. The dragon's heads roared at Dark Magician.(4500/3700).

"No, it can't be!" shouted Hermione for she was about to lose the duel.

"You dueled well Granger but it's over, Night Ultimate Dragon attack her Dark Magician with Blizzard Storm Breath!" shouted Daphne. The three heads fired three beams of ice towards Dark Magician. Dark Magician was destroyed and due to the effect of Black Pendant. Daphne lost 500 life points and she had 600. Hermione's life points drop to zero and she fell on her knees.

(DG-600LPs) Winner

(HG-0LPs)Loser

Daphne walked over to Hermione and recovered the Duel Disk. She said. "You need to separate what you read in books to what you hear in real life. Books sometime tell you lies. If you don't then you will never have friends."

She recovered the four star chips that were promised to her and walked away. Hermione looked at the group as they walked away. Her face turned into one of fury. ."She will pay for this defeat! How dare she mock Me and the Headmaster. I swear to my magic that I will defeat you Daphne Greengrass, this I promise!" she said to herself. She pulled out a spare star chip she hid in her pocket before the duel. She went off to find another duelist to take their star chips.

End of chapter.

Okay so let me know how the duel was between Joey, Mai, Daphne and Hermione. Next duel is Yugi vs Mako and Joey vs Rex. I decided to have Joey be a bit more smarter in his duels.

Card Info

Night Ultimate Dragon star level(12), (4500/3700. Image is a three headed white night dragon.


	6. Yugi vs Mako, Joey vs Rex and Ring

We find the group walking looking for a place to eat. "Man we have been walking around this island for eight hours and there's no burger stands or nothing" said Joey. He was a bit happy for winning his first duel.

"You would think Pegasus would have at least a few food stalls up for his Tournament." said Daphne.

Although Daphne bought water, a few snack cakes and chips. She forgot to grab bread and meat for sandwiches. "We have to do something fast!" Tea said, her control breaking down every second. "I've got to have my five basic food groups or it's... metabolic meltdown!"

"Five basic food groups?" Harry asked trying to count the food groups on his fingers.

"Hey, chill you you guys. I've got it covered," Tristan said. He took a book out of his backpack. "Ta-dah, the Great Outdoor Survival Guide!"

"Can we eat it?" Joey asked dryly.

"Better than that, it lists all the plants, roots, berries, and grasses we can eat."said Tristan reading his book.

The others suddenly felt sick. Terra voiced all of their thoughts. "All of a sudden, we're' not feeling very hungry."

Joey smelled something cooking with his nose. "Hey guys, I think I smell something cooking over here" He said.

"I knew you were a Mutt Wheeler." said Kaiba smirking. His suitcase still in his hands.

"I'm not a Mutt Rich boy!" said Joey taking off into the direction of the smell. "He's hallucinating." Holly decided.

"Maybe not." Tristan figured. "Remember, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose."

The source of what Joey smelled was three fish cooking over an open fire. Joey's mouth was watering and even Yugi had to admit they smelled good. Finally, Joey couldn't take it and ran for it until Nova stopped him. "Nova! What you doing?" he said as Nova set him back near the others.

" _Those fish are not ours to take._ " said Nova.

"Nova's right, whoever left these fish here would not be happy for us to take em." said Kisara.

A group of boys with the leader a big pudgy bot also smelled the fish. Two of the boys went and took the fish and ran back to them. "Ain't that the kid who beat Seto Kaiba Dudley?" asked one boy

"Yeah Pier, no way that shrimp could have defeated Kaiba and summoned Exodia." said Dudley. He was about to go challenge them when he spotted a lone figure come out of the sea. "Better yet, there about to be in trouble." said Dudley. The four boys ran back into the forest with the fish. Astoria noticed the fish was gone. "Hey guys, someone else must have taken the fish!" She said.

"Aww man, that sucks" said Blaise as the group approached the fire. "Enjoyed yourselves, fish thieves," a voice said . "Because this is your last meal!" The voice startled the others. "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers!" Joey, Tristan, and the other boys were startled and for a change of pace,Tristan leapt into Tea's arms. Unfortunately, he was too heavy for her and the two ended up face-down in the dirt, though Tristan's head was stuck in the ground . The voice belong to a boy standing on the coast.

The boy had spiky black hair and wore cut-off jeans and a dueling glove. He had a harpoon with a fish skewered on it. "How dare you steal my fish, don't you have any man..." A tidal wave splashed against the shore and washed him over the cliff. Fortunately, he survived. ""Let's try that again." the boy said seething.

"Listen dude, we didn't take your fish, we were just passing by." said Neville in hopes of calming him down. The boy wasn't buying it "How dare you steal my fish, you bottom-dwelling thieves!"

"Chill out, guy, it's just a few fish," Joey said as well. "Fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch proves you have no honor!" said the boy.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kaiba said eyeing the glove. "Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean-based Duelist.?"

"And who might you all be?" The boy asked in return before he recognize him. "Seto kaiba? I thought you were taking a break from dueling?"

"Hey yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." Joey agreed.

"I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY! I am Mako Tsunami, Duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!" Mako paused in his introduction as Tea (who had finally got Tristan's head from the ground) burst into laughter. "Uh... what are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Your head! You got company." Tea pointed to the small squid that attached itself to Mako's hair. Mako growled and threw the squid back into the ocean much to Joey, Tristan's and the twins dismay."

"My name is Harry Potter," said Harry introducing himself and he introduced the rest of his friends.

"I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi introduced.

"Harry Potter, the only other kid in the world besides Seto Kaiba to own three Blue eyes and Yugi Moto, the only kid ever to defeat him in a duel . It would be an honor to duel you two." said Mako. "Same here, Mako." said the two boys.

He had calm down before bringing up a net full of fish. An orca cry was heard from the sea. "I have not been a gracious host. Come allow me to share my catch." said Mako. He put the fish on sticks and cooked some fish. "

"I must apologize, I've been ungracious." He turned to the others. "If you are friends of Yugi Moto and Harry Potter, please, come sit down and eat your fill."

The group sat by the fire and ate with the ocean duelist. Kisara had manage to get the Duelist Kingdom Tournament Rulebook from Weevil who stole it from the castle. She was reading it with Seto.

"That was good, Mako." Tea commented when they were done. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"I had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole but it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook." said Mako

"So what brings you here to the competition?" Yugi asked.

"I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea," Mako began. "So if I win here, I would be able to get a vessel of my very own. Of course, I'll have to beat a few Duelists first." He laughed hardily.

"Your own boat? That would be so cool, living out on the blue open sea." said Tracy

"Yes, the ocean is amazing," Mako agreed. "And we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles... and when it is angry, by the shifting tides."

"That's pretty impressive," Kisara said putting the rulebook away in her backpack. "I wish I had those acute senses, Mako." Tea nodded agreeing with her.

"Well, it's been great, Mako, thanks for sharing your catch with us?'," Joey said.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Mako asked in what appeared to be disappointment.

The others began to say their goodbyes with Yugi saying that maybe they'll meet up in the competition.

"Sooner than you think!" Mako announced. He threw his harpoon which almost stabbed Yugi in the foot. "I treated you to dinner; perhaps you will honor me to a duel."

"You try to skewer Yugi and expect him to accept your challenge for a duel?" Tea said with rising fury.

"Wait, Tea." Rose whispered. "Look, the harpoon almost hit Yugi but it didn't. If Mako was truthful and he really is an expert in the sea, then he could've easily pierced one of Yugi's organs with it, but he didn't. I bet for him, that's an equivalent of throwing down the gauntlet, a challenge."

"He could've just asked him instead of spearing him." said Tea. Daphne and the other girls wondered if Tea had a huge crush on Yugi. "He's nuts." Joey commented, not hearing the explanation.

"No but I am an expert fisherman and you have taken the bait." said Mako grinning

"What bait?" Susan asked.

"Why, the fish of course. I laid it out and lured you all right to it." He pointed to the group. "But I never expected to catch Yugi Muto or Harry Potter."

Harry stood in front of Yugi in case Mako tried to skewer Yugi again.

The others tried to convince Yugi to not take Mako's challenge but Mako insisted. "I reeled in another Duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy catch." He pointed to Yugi. "But a duel against you would be an excellent test!"

The Millenium Puzzle glowed as its powers were revealed. Yugi turned into what Tea called it his Dueling mode. Kaiba remembered that this happened before his duel with Yugi. "Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge." he said.

A dueling arena rose from the sea. Yugi, and Mako took their places. The arena was split into two halves, one half was land and the other was sea.

"Name your stakes." Yugi requested.

"I'll wager two stars." said Mako

"Two stars." Yugi agreed. They each removed the stars from their glove and placed them on the table.

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Mako cried out.

Mako was ecstatic about dueling Yugi Moto. /Finally, a real test of my dueling strength,/ he thought. The life point counters were set and the duel began./

(MT: 2000)

(YM: 2000)

"This should be some match." Tea commented.

"Sink that soggy sucker, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"I'm curious to see how you deal with my mighty denizens of the deep," Mako said summoning a monster. But to Yugi and the other's surprise, it didn't appear. Rather, the only clue that it had been summoned was that an area of Mako's sea-side of the field was glowing. This could only mean one thing: the monster was under water.

"How can I choose what card to play when I don't even know what I am fighting?" Yugi wondered.

"This I don't like." Joey muttered.

"The sea conceals many things beneath its shifting surface," Mako commented.

"As long as that thing stays submerge, I can't attack." said Yugi

"Oh, I promise it won't stay submerged for very long," Mako assured him.

" _I better prepare for the worst_ , Yugi decided. _With as strong of a defense as possible/_

" _Clearly this is Yugi's first encounter with sea-base Duel Monsters"_ , Mako thought noticing Yugi's bewildered expression. _He will learn first hand what a powerful ally the sea can be. It gives my creatures a field power bonus, and it conceals them, making their stealthy attacks even more lethal/_

"How can Yugi fight what he can't see?" Joey asked.

"This isn't good." Tea said.

"Something fishy is going on here," Tristan complained.

"Mako's strategy is using the Sea to his advantage over his opponents. Let's see how Yugi can handle it" said Kaiba crossing his arms. "It seems that my ocean-based strategy has caught you completely by surprise, Yugi," Mako called.

" _Maybe so,_ Yugi admitted. _But I can still raise a strong defense./_ He said "I call upon the Horned Imp!" A rock-colored imp with a horn on his head appeared.(1300/1000)

"Now, Fiend Kraken!, ensnare him!" Mako ordered. Giant tentacles lashed out from the water and pulled Yugi's imp apart.(1200 → 1560/1400 → 1820)

"Your good, Mako, a brilliant opening play." Yami Yugi congratulated.

"I am pleased you appreciate it," Mako replied. "Though I doubt your Imp did.""

(MT: 2000)

(YM: 1740)

"Well, now I know what I'm up against." said Yami Yugi

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect! As do the creatures who inhabit it! Said Mako. The orca cry came again. Astoria and the twins looked down to see a Orca by the ring. "Daph, A real orca!"

Mako smiled. "I see you met Kaiko, He has been with me for a long time."

"Lucky" said Holly that he has a pet killer whale.

 _"Maybe I can prepare an attack that would destroy his monsters even though I can't see him,_ Yugi figured. "I summon the Feral Imp!" A green gargoyle-like creature with a horn on its head as well.(1300/1200)

"I am aware of your feral monster," Mako said as he summoned a monster in response. "And it's electrical attack. So for my next card..." He set a monster in defense mode. A loud cry could be heard from the sea side's depth.

"I don't like the sound of that," Rose said.

Mako laughed. "That is the battle cry of my creature!"

"It'll be crying all right,"Yami Yugi said laying down another card. "Once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical Horn of the Unicorn!" A golden horn replaced the Feral Imp's normal one as its attack and defense points were raised.(2000/1200)

"All right." Joey said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows they're under water and water conducts electricity!" said Joey

"So they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack!" Tea said beginning to catch on. "That is so smart!"

"Magic Lightning Attack!" said Yami. The Imp shot electricity into the water.

"It's a fish fry." Joey jokes.

But Mako didn't seem upset, quite the contrary. And soon, the reason revealed itself. His life points weren't decreasing.

"Your strategy has failed, Yugi." Mako said.

"But how?" said Terra.

"As a sea-based Duelist, I'm perfectly aware that water conducts electricity. So I played my Giant Jellyfish (1200/1500- 1560/1950-). It has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks." Mako counterattacked with his Fiend Kraken and destroyed the Feral Imp "Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace?" He asked laughing.

(M: 2000)

(YY: 1480)

" _I've never dueled against creatures like these before. It feels like I'm battling against Mako's sea monsters and the awesome power of the ocean itself."_ thought Yugi

"Do any of your monsters have the ability to stand up to my ocean pets?" asked Mako.

"I have the power of Silver Fang And I combine it with the magic of the full moon to double his ferocity!" said Yami. A moon appeared over Yugi's wolf monster and it howled.(1200/800) but with full moon his attack power was raised to 1500.

"Ferocious indeed," Mako said laughing. "But the moon also controls the tides causing them to rise allowing me to unleash my next great creature. Arise, mighty Kuriyo shi!" A large blue and white sea snake popped up creating a tidal wave with it.(1800 → 2340/1500 → 1950). Behold, the mighty Kuriyo-shi, a creature so massive that when it rises up from the ocean's depths, it creates its own tidal wave! Your creature's brave, Yugi, but it can't stand up to Kuriyo-shi's mighty tidal attack."

The monster unleashed the tidal wave drowning Silver Fang. "But my Kuriyo-shi did more than just wash your dog away. It considerably altered our playing field." It was true; the water had overtaken Yugi's side of the field leaving a small island in its place.

"In my previous duels, Kuriyo-shi's attack is so massive that it leaves nothing in its wake. I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a patch of dirt to stand on. Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides of the sea?" Mako's expression suddenly grew dark. "All men give pause before the mighty ocean, even the greatest of fishermen."

"You mean your father..." said Yami Yugi

Mako dropped his cards on the table. "My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love of the sea. But... one day, the sea... took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father. It was just the two of us and the big, beautiful, ocean. We never suspected that the sea would turn on us. It was a bright day when it happened. My father suspected a storm had been brewing and didn't want to take any chances. He told me that it was better not to challenge the mighty sea. And he was right. The calm ocean turned into a wallowing maelstrom! It rocked our boat all over the place. My father strapped me to the main mast to keep me from falling over, but it was pointless. A tidal wave capsized our boat. When the storm died out, our little boat had been washed ashore. My father was right, I had been safe, but he... because he had stopped to tie me down, he had no time to secure himself!"

"I'm sorry Mako, I know what it's like. My dad died from a madman attack." said Harry with a tear on his eyes after hearing that story. . To their shock kaiba put a hand on his shoulder to assume him that everything was okay.

"Poor guy." Kisara muttered sad as well.

"I've all but given up hope, but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing. I know my father is alive. So I will win this contest, buy a ship, and sail the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel, Yugi, that is why I must win and you must lose." said Mako

"I understand, Mako, believe me," Yugi empathized with his opponent. "But I can't let you win."

The others were taken aback by Mako's story. "Mako duels for his Dad like Yugi duels for his Grandpa," Joey related.

"Whoa, this is too intense." said Tristan.

Yugi thought _/With so little land left, I really need to make this next play count. I need something that will help me turn the tides. Something like... this card!/_ "Giant Soldier of Stone! ( 1300-1690, 2000-2600)" Yugi's defense position monster fit its name. It was crouched on the small land with its arms wrapped around its body. "You may have shrunk my battlefield down to an island, Mako, but my Stone Soldier still gets a field power bonus!" said Yami Yugi

Mako said "Your massive monster can barely fit on that rock let alone do battle with my mighty undersea attack force!" Yami Yugi didn't retort. "And he's surrounded on all ides by the ocean, making him easy prey for... Great White Terror ((1500 → 1950/1200 → 1560)! A shark appeared briefly before descending into the ocean. "This monster will lead my other deep-sea soldiers in an all-out ocean onslaught!" said Mako.

"Yugi's guy is outnumbered four to one." Joey realized.

"I don't like those odds." Harry added.

"His stone soldier is about to become fish food," said Blaise"

"This is it, Yugi! It's over, but you dueled honorably." said Mako

"You're a fair and worthy opponent yourself Mako, but I also duel with the fate of a loved one at does Harry, Kaiba, Joey and Kisara." Mako was taken aback by Yugi's revelation. "And I can't afford to lose. I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode!" The Soldier stood up.

"Attack mode, but why? He can't attack my sea monsters while they're underwater." said Mako shocked.

"But his target isn't your sea monsters. I'm having him attack a card I laid on the field myself. The Moon!"" Yami pointed to the moon which was still visible.

"No!"Shouted Mako

The Stone Soldier drew one of his swords (also made of rock). "Now, Stone Soldier, destroy the moon!" Yami ordered. The Soldier stabbed the moon and broke it apart. "As you yourself said, Mako, the moon does control the tides; its ebb and its flow. So I ordered my Stone Soldier to obliterate the moon causing the ocean's tide to reverse and recede." The tide literally went out. Now it was more land than sea and Mako's monsters were beached. "And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon with the magic of the burning land card to wipe out your life points!" Yugi's skeleton dragon appeared and fried Mako's fish

(MT: 0)Loser

(YM: 1480)Winner

"Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant maneuver, Yugi, well done, you dueled honorably!" Mako congratulated. "You dueled honorably yourself, Mako." said Yugi. the two shook hands after the duel.

As Mako handed his star chips over to Yugi, his stomach growled almost as loud as Joey's did. "My, that Dueling made me hungry; time for some more fishing. Farewell, my friends!" Mako dove back into the ocean. Kaiko went after him as well.

""Bye, Mako," Tea called. "Take care!"

"You know, Mako really wasn't such a bad guy after all," said Daphne. Yugi was still in his dueling mode as the other yugi appeared. Kisara approached Yugi. "are you the other yugi?" She asked.

"Indeed, you can all call me Yami, I am a spirit that resides within the Millenium Puzzle with no memory of who i am or where i come from." said Yami. /so the other yugi is a spirit that looks like him and is residing inside the puzzle./ thought Harry.

"I want to thank you for freeing Seto from his dark obsession Yami" said Kisara.

"Your welcome" said Yami before he let Yugi take back control. "Oh man, we forgot to ask Mako to bring us back some fish." Joey realized.

"We'd have to duel him for it." Harry pointed out.

The others laughed except for Kaiba. The group left Mako's campsite at once. They got to witness Weevil being taken to the ship leaving duelist kingdom with several others. Blaise dueled a duelist named George and won his two starchips. The sun was starting to set as we find them back at the grassfield. They saw some duelist settling in for the night. "It's nice to see some normal people for once" said Tea, she was holding Joeys egg for him while he was stretching his arms.

"Oi! Wheeler!" shouted a voice that belonged to Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist. Joey turned to hear him shouting. "How on earth did you acquire a Time Wizard card, such a rare card like that doesn't belong to a Rookie. I challenge you to a duel. My two rarest cards for your Time Wizard, Baby Dragon as well as two Starchips." said Rex./

"I accept your challenge Rex" said Joey. Yugi knew that Joey has to fight his own battles and wished him luck. A duel arena was set and Joey and Rex took their places on field 45. A crowd gathered to watch the duel.

"Let's Duel!" shouted the two.

(JW: 2000)

(RR: 2000)

Joey saw that he already drawn Time Wizard and Baby Dragon along with Leogun(1750/1550), Kuriboh, and Axe draws Metalmorph from his deck. With a plan in motion to summon his Thousand Dragon. "Baby Dragon, defense mode!" He said The little orange dragon appeared going like a little baby. (1200/900). "I end my turn" said Joey. Rex draws from his deck.

"You never leave a baby unattended, and you're about to find out why. Two-Headed King Rex , attack!" said Rex summoning his favorite monster. A twin headed purple dinosaur-dragon hybrid creature appeared and stomped the Baby Dragon.(2080/ 1580)

"Poor Baby; looks like we found out what he was made of." said Rex ending his turn. Joey was frustrated that he couldn't play his combo but instead let himself cool down. "You may have stopped my combo Rex, I still have plenty to serve up, I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" he said.

A barbaric warrior holding a double-bladed axe appeared and got the field bonus.(2210, 1495)

"Now slay that Dino!" said Joey. Axe raider destroys Rex's dinosaur with its ace.

(JW: 2000)

(RR: 1870

Rex said "Don't let it go to your head. Sword Arm of Dragon!, cut that Axe Raider down to size!" A Stegosaurus with a large arrow-shaped tail appeared and stabbed the Axe Raider."(2275,2630)

(JW:1825)

(RR: 1870)

" _Drats, That's the second monster he destroyed. I better go on the defense"_ thought Joey setting a monster he just drawn from his deck. Rex draws another card from his deck. "I summon Megazowler in attack mode" said Rex. A triceratops appeared on the field (2340/2200). Rex had his monster attack his set monster which was Rock Ogre. "Hah! Reduced to rubble! I certainly sent him back to the stone ages." said Rex with a glee ending his turn.

Joey draws Flame Swordsman from his deck. "I summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode" said Joey. A samurai wearing red and blue armor and carrying a large sword appeared and was boosted by the field power bonus.(1800-2340, 1600-2080).

"Slay that Dino Flame Swordsman!," said Joey. Flame Swordsman destroyed Megazowler since he's a fire monster and dinosaurs lose their field bonus against fire type monsters.

(RR: 1330)

(JW: 1825)

"Tell me how a swordsman can beat a dinosaur?" asked Rex.

"It's because Dinosaurs monsters are weak against fire monsters" said Joey. Neville told him about that since he uses a dino deck as well. "Looks like I found the secret to beating your dinos. Hope your not too "saur" about it." the group groaned at Joey's pun.

Rex switched Sword Arm Of Dragon to defense mode. Joey defeated that, likewise to Rex's next three dinosaur cards. Uraby,Crawling Dragon and Trakadon.

"Yeah, I knew you could make a comeback, Joey!" said Yugi. Mai came over and she was watching the duel as well.

"This duel isn't over yet. One card isn't going to win this for you." said Rex.

"All right then, how about two. Swamp Battleguard!" said Joey. Swamp Battleguard appeared next to Flame Swordsman(1800-2340, 1500-1950)

"Big deal, I have a monster that can wipe that smug look off your face permanently!" He drew a card. He smirked "All right! Meet the top link of the food chain, Serpent Night Dragon!" Just as its name suggested, the Serpent Night Dragon was midnight-black and serpentine-shaped.(2350/2400), Where did he get such a rare card" said Kaiba looking at the rare monster.

"This rare card is awarded to those elite few who made it to the finals of the National Championships. But for a loser like you, it should be an honor just to get smashed by it! Nightmare Sonic Blast" The Serpent Night Dragon destroyed the Flame Swordsman.

(RR: 1330)

(JW: 1815)

"Poor Joey," Tea said. "Just because you have such a rare dragon doesn't mean its unbeatable." said Joey starting his turn. He drew a card. It was the Lava Battleguard. A card he borrowed from Tristan. Tristan was always there for him, He remembered one time he was about to be beaten up by seven guys. Tristan showed up and helped him. A true friend he was. "Well? What's the card so my dragon can destroy it"

"A card my best friend gave me. I summon Lava Battleguard in attack mode" said Joey . Lava Battleguard appeared on the field next to Swamp Battleguard.(1550 → 2015/1800 → 2340)

"Oh yeah, show em how it's done Lava Battleguard!" said Tristan. Lava looked at him and nodded.

"What a touching reunion. Too bad my Serpent Night Dragon about to rip it to shreds. Now, attack the green one!" said Rex. The blasts went towards the Swamp Battleguard, but then were deflected back, destroying the dragon. As the dust cleared, everyone could see that the Lava Battleguard blocked the blasts for the Swamp Battleguard.

"Tristan's card was there for me right when I needed it the most." said Joey.

"Of course, those two monsters are like best friends and when they're on the field together, they help power each other up." Yugi explained. "Just like how you and Joey help out in real life, huh, Tristan?"

"That's what being a buddy is all about," Tristan said./

"Thanks for everything, man, I owe 'ya," Joey called before he explained to rex"When both Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard are on the field together. They both receive 500 attack points"

"What!"shouted Rex.

Swamp Battleguard attack power was raised to (2840/1950) and Lava Battleguard was now (2515/2340)

"It must be nice... to have someone watching your back," Terra muttered

(RR-840)

(JW: 1815)

"Laugh while you can." said Rex. / _I still have one more monster you can't defeat, Celebrate while you can, because your party's about to be crashed!/_

"Your horned freaks may have gotten control of the field," Rex said as he laid a monster in defense mode. "But now it's time to see if they can hold it."

"Battleguard, give that card a bashing!" Joey ordered. The red Lava Battleguard swung his club and smashed Rex's dino defense monster which was another Trakadon.

Tristan was amazed at the two ogre monsters. "Look at them; they sure make some sort of tag team." said Tristan.

"That's because they're on the field together," Tracy commented. "The Battleguards gain strength from each other."

"No kidding." Daphne agreed. "And since they already took out Rex's best monster, the rest will be cake.

"Hah!" Rex laughed. "Who said that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my best monster?" Rex drew a card and smirked. "My supreme monster is a card but of a different sort... the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

To their shock did the black dragon appear on his side of the field(2400/2000). "Rex has one too!" said Tristan.

"Where did dinobrain get that thing?" said Mai. Rex noticed she was near the ring. "After i'm done with this rookie, your next for taking my room"

"And if you think those primates will save each other from this dragon's rampage, think again." Rex threw down a magic card. "With my handy Dragon Nails card, my Red-Eyes gets enough power to clobber an army of Battleguards!"

Red Eyes received the magic powerup as its attack power rose to 3000.

"Red-Eyes, attack! Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon let out a fireball that destroyed both Battleguards.

"How could he torch them both with just one shot?" Joey wondered.

"Those who defend together are destroyed together. Don't tell me you thought their little clubs would be able to save them from my dragon's wraith." said Rex.

(JW-1170)

(RR-840)

/ _Rex may have his Red Eyes on the field but soon I will have mine on the field/_ said Joey drawing Dark Dragon Ritual. / _Yes, just the card I need to turn this duel into a victory/_ His current hand included Pot of Greed, Salamandra, Meteor Dragon and Time Wizard.

"Alrighty Rex, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck." said Joey. He draws Polymerization and Copycat(0/1000)

"Now I activate my ritual spell card Dark Dragon Ritual!" said Joey.

"Dark What?" asked Rex never on hearing that card before. "In order for me to summon my ritual monster, i need to offer one level four monster and i chose my Time Wizard." said Joey. Time wizard appeared on the field and was soon gone. / _why would he get rid of his time wizard/_ thought Mai before her eyes widen / _Of course he's summoning his Red Eyes./_ "Now come forth Paladin of Dark Dragon! A Black dragon with a rider in black armor appeared on the field.(1900/1200)

"Your paladin is too weak to go against my Red Eyes." said Rex with a laugh.

"Whoever said that my Paladin is staying. I activate his effect by sacrificing him in order to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." said Joey.

Paladin of Dark Dragon vanished and soon was replaced by Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000). "How did a Rookie like you aquire a Red Eyes!" shouted Rex shocked that he owned one as well. "That is none of your business but my turns not yet done. I activate Polymerization to fuse him with my Meteor dragon to form the Mighty METEOR BLACK DRAGON!" said Joey activating his spell card. Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes merged together to create a large bulky dragon with lava like veins on its scales.(3500/2000)

"Next I'll equip him with my Salamandra power up card making him even more stronger than your Red Eyes" said Joey. Meteor B Dragons attack power was raised to (4200/2000). "No!, it can't be over!" shouted Rex when he realized he was about to lose the duel.

"But it is Rex, Meteor Black Dragon attack his Red Eyes with Meteor Strike!" shouted Joey. Meteor Black Dragon flew at Rex's Red Eyes with the descending power of a meteor and destroyed Rex's monster and winning the duel.

(RR:0) Loser

(JW:1170)Winner

"Way to go bud!" cheered Tristan giving his friend the thumbs up. Joey descended the duel arena with a smile. He won without yugi's advice and was ready to duel on his own. Joey collected his two star chips and Rex's Serpent Night Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon from him since they wagered two of their cards. Rex took off defeated afterwards. He thought. /at least Weevil gave me his Serpent Night Dragon since he only uses Insect cards/

Joey although already had Three Red Eyes gave the card to Yugi for his deck. The group went to find a camping site for the night. They found a tree and settled down near it. The gang settled down under a tree and started to tell ghost stories.

(5 minutes later)

"And when they pulled over to see what was in the back seat," Tristan was saying, "It was... over twenty pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and meatballs!"

"Tristan, that's the fourth time you brought up food in a ghost story!" Harry complained. Their stomachs were all growling for food. Luckily they manage to stop Joey from eating a wild mushroom. Mai was generous enough to share her food that she brought. She had a couple can fruits, Marshmallows and candy bars. Mai was being a mother hen and had them do chores. Yugi and Harry getting firewood, Neville and Blaise gathering rocks to make a fire pit and Joey and Tristan getting water.

Tea watched as the guys split up to do their various tasks exept for Kaiba. He worked on his Duel Disk. . Mai had a shower up and told the girls they can freshen up if they need too. The girls took turns getting cleaned up. After that did they all sat down and eat. ""Hey Mai, did I hear you right, did you say that by tomorrow, you'll gain enough star chips to enter the castle?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, don't expect me to go easy on you Yugi when we duel" said Mai. Tracy was sitting by her before mai went somewhere with her cousin following her. Thirty minutes have passed and Mai or tracy haven't come back to the campsite. "Mai and Tracy have sure been gone an awfully long time," Yugi said. They were finished with dinner.

"Mai can handle herself, the same with Tracy since she's with her cousin." said Harry. Suddenly the bushes behind Tea rustled and she screamed.

"Who's there?" Tristan called out. From the bushes stepped a boy with long white hair and brown eyes wearing a white sweater and blue jeans.

"Bakura!" said those familiar with the boy.

"See, I told you I saw him," Tea said.

"What are you doing sneaking around in the bushes like that, Bakura?" Joey asked. "For that matter, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Trying to survive, same as you guys. Sorry if I gave you a scare." said Bakura.

"Well, for a moment there, I thought we had something to worry about." Tristan said. The others were introduced to Bakura. Bakura took the spot where Mai was sitting at. Joey was looking at the Flame Swordsman card. They all talked about their favorite cards and Bakura showed his which was the magic card Change of Heart. It had a picture of a girl but one half was cherubic with angel wings and the other had a dark bat-like wing. Even the tone was different, one being light, the other dark.

"Kind of a weird-looking picture, don't ya' think?" Joey asked.

"If you want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now," Bakura suggested. "Not for star chips, just for a little bit of fun."

"Sure, I'm down with that," Joey agreed. "After all this star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached."

"I agree," Yugi threw in. "A regular old duel sounds like a good idea."

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck. That way, it'll be like we're all playing." said Bakura. Kisara put Maiden of eyes of blue as did the others with their favorite monsters minus Susan and Neville. They would rather watch the duel.

"Sounds good to me." Tristan agreed.

"I should warn you," Yugi said playfully. "With this all-star deck, we'll be tough to beat."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Bakura?" Tea checked. "Dueling alone, I mean."

"I'm sure." he replied

"All right then, let's get this show on the road!" Joey called.

"Before we get started, there's something I'd like to share with you all," Bakura said. Tristan, Kaiba and Harry noticed that his tone had changed, it almost sounded... sinister.

"I don't like the looks of this," Joey said as Bakura closed his eyes. A strange necklace appeared. It had a pyramid shape at the center with an eye similar to Yugi's puzzle. But a gold ring encircled it with five spikes towards the bottom.

"A Millennium Item!" shouted the gang. "Correct," Bakura said, his voice now different. "And the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!" As Bakura spoke, the area around them was shrouded in darkness. What they didn't see was that a strange figure appeared and took something from Kaiba's suitcase. / _Soon my revenge will come_ / thought the being as it vanished. The being added two cards pegasus gave him to use in his duel with Yugi after this shadow game. They had the bait and now was waiting on them to come.

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?" asked Blaise.

"You have something I want and I aim to take it." The Millennium Ring flashed and everyone fell down.

"That wasn't too difficult," 'Bakura' commented as he went up to Yugi's fallen form. "Now, after countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle will be all mine!" As he bent down to remove it from around Yugi's neck, it started to glow and Yami Yugi opened his , it can't be!" "Bakura" gasped.

"You want my Millennium Puzzle, then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you promise to release my friends and send us all back." said Yami

"I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi," "Bakura" said. "But I warn you, there is more at stake here than you could possibly comprehend." Yugi and Bakura faced down each other, the bodies of the others were behind Yami.

"Bakura, what have you done?" Yugi asked. "Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?"

Bakura chuckled. "Bakura? Bakura is no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?" asked Yami Yugi

"You might say I'm a thief, a stealer of souls. And I've done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. You do remember the legend, don't you? Who-so-ever possesses all seven Millennium Items will achieve great power. And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine." said Yami Bakura.

"That's not going to happen," Yugi said gripping the Millennium Puzzle possessively.

"Duel!" They both cried and the Shadow Game began.

(YY: 2000)

(YB: 2000)

Yami saw that he drawed Cyber Commander, Kuriboh, Komouri Dragon, Mammoth Graveyard and Trap Hole."

Yugi went first. "My first card is... the Cyber Commander in defense mode, Tristan's favorite." But as the monster appeared, Yami Yugi realized that the Cyber Commander wasn't just Tristan's card, it was Tristan himself. "Tristan?" asked Yami

"Whoa, what a weird dream," Tristan said looking at the shotgun he had in his hand. "Where am I? What's going...?" Tristan turned around and saw Yugi giant-sized. He responded naturally... by screaming. "Tristan, were in a Shadow Game and i need you to stay calm, "Bakura used his Millennium Ring to trap your soul in your favorite card," " said Yami."

"Right I'll try Yami Yugi" said Tristan in defense mode. (750/700)

Yami Bakura chuckled. "Who's your little friend, Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he stand up to... the White Magical Hat !" Bakura summoned a human-looking monster in a top head and blue suit with a white cape. (1000/700). The White Magical Hat charged forward and slugged Tristan. Tristan disappeared.

"No Tristan!" shouted Yami. Yami-Bakura chuckled again. "Looks like that card's been defeated. And your poor friend's soul was trapped in it."

"Where is he?" Yami asked acidly. "What have you done with Tristan?

"Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile, or the Graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters." said Yami Bakura.

Yami gasped. He couldn't believe it. Was Tristan really dead, gone forever?

Tristan was wandering through a cemetery. The tomb stones were all rotted away. The wind moaned around him.

"This place is freaking me out," Tristan said to himself. "But how did I get here? One moment I was being attacked and the next thing I know, I'm wandering around this place. And it doesn't look like there's any way out."

Tristan noticed that one of the tombstones looked new. He walked up and brushed the dust off the name of the tombstone.

"TRISTAN TAYLOR"

Tristan gasped. "According to this tombstone, I'm dead! BUT THIS CAN'T BE!"

Yami Yugi was furious over Tristan's defeat.

"When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher," Yami-Bakura informed him. "You made a sloppy move and now your friend is going to pay for it with his life! Now, which of your friends would you like to sacrifice next?"

Yami Yugi looked through his hand./ I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends' souls in them. But to save my friends, I have to win. And I have only one card that can beat his White Magical Hat./ Thought Yami "I summon the Flame Swordsman!"

Sure enough, the monster that rose from the card was Joey dressed as the Flame Swordsman. "Hey, what gives?" Joey asked. He turned to Yami. "Holy Crap! You're a giant Yugi!" he shouted. Joey, listen to me," Yugi said. "Your soul has been sealed in your favorite card. In short, you've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm the what?!" shouted Joey looking at himself. He was the Flames Swordsman.

Yami Yugi explained the outline of the Shadow Game to Joey. "In order to free you all and get us all out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help, you got my help," Joey volunteered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Yami

"Okay? I think I lost my mind but I'm going to go with it." said Joey

" _That's Joey,_ Yami Yugi thought. _Always eager to help out no matter the danger./_

"Now, who wants a p...?" Joey looked across the dueling field and screamed again on seeing Yami-Bakura. "Giant Bakura?! Now I know I'm nuts! I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress, getting set to fight my giant friend!"

"That's not Bakura. An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over." said Yami

"Well I have no idea what's going on but I might as well give it a try." Joey ran forward and sliced the White Magical Hat monster. "And that's the end of that magic act."

(YY: 2000)

(YB: 1200)

Joey turned back to Yami Yugi. "I did it, Yami, now what?"

"Now it's his turn."said Yami

Yami-Bakura scowled. "Your little swordsman got lucky, Yugi, but not this time." Yami-Bakura took a card from his hand and laid it face-down on the monster card zone.

" _Why'd he played that face-down?_ " Yugi wondered. / _It must be a trap/_ He draws Dragon Knight.(2500/2100)

"I summon Dragon Knight in attack mode, Harry's favorite monster." said Yami. Harry appeared on the field wearing Dragon Knights armor and wielding his mace. "What the bloody hell!, why am i dressed like Dragon Knight?" asked Harry.

"Were in a shadow game!, we have to defeat the spirit of the Millenium Ring" said Joey.

"Count me in then" said Harry holding his mace He charges at the facedown card and destroyed it to reveal Morphing Jar. "Shit Morphing Jar" said Harry

"Morphing Jar?" asked Joey

"When a Morphing Jar is flipped over, all cards in both players' hands go directly to the graveyard. We're just lucky I didn't have any of the others soul cards in my hand." said Yami drawing a new hand. He now had Dark Magician,Horned Imp, Monster reborn, Gift of the Mystical Elf, and Toruke. "With a new hand comes new perspective," Yami-Bakura commented laying a card face-down in the monster card zone. "The game, ever shifting." He placed a card on the magic and trap card zone. "New dangers surround every turn."

" _He's trying to freak me out,_ Yami realized. _I can't figure out what he's up to. I'm just going to have to risk playing./_ "Dark Magician, come forth!" he said

Yugi was dressed in the Dark Magician's purple robes and headdress.

"And I'll play a magic card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard: Monster Reborn!" said Yami. Tristan reappeared on top of the Monster Reborn card. "Huh, what's going on? Joey? Yugi?, Harry? You guys dreaming this too?"

"This is no dream, Tristan," Joey said."We're all trapped in a shadow duel and Yami is trying his best to get us out." Yami said "I also set one card.

""Then we should try to win this thing before her card gets played. Okay, I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." Joey got ready to strike.

"Wait a minute, Joey, I was just played so I should go first," Dark Magician-Yugi said. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Another Morphing Jar was flipped over. Once again, Yami-Bakura and Dueling Yugi discarded their hands and drew new hands.

"I'm sorry," Dark Magician-Yugi apologized.

'Sokay, man, I did the same thing," Joey said. Yami drawed a new hand and he got Blue Eyes white dragon along with Curse of dragon, Magical Hats, Mirror force and Book of Secret arts. "No The Blue Eyes White Dragon." gasped Yami .

"Isn't that Kaiba''s favorite card?" Yami-Bakura asked even though he clearly knew the answer. "Do you suppose his soul is trapped inside there as well? Maybe you better play it and find out. But then again..." He laid another monster card face-down. "You don't know what I'm laying down here so you could be putting him in danger. A dilemma. And while you ponder that, I'll just turn this over." He flipped over the trap card he set last turn. "Just Dessert! I think you'll find it will help you come to grips with the situation." A ghostly hand came out of the trap card and squeezed Yami Yugi's head.

(YY:1700)"

(YB: 1200)

Yami-Bakura explained that Just Dessert takes away 500 life points for each monster on the opponent's side of the field. "And you'll feel like every single life point was ripped from your very heart, but how did you not lose since you have four monsters,!"

"Yami Yugi, are you alright?" Tristan asked.

Yes," Yami Yugi said gasping with pain. "But one more attack like that and I'm done for, i activated my Gift of the Mystical elf trap card to increase my Lifepoints before the attack." I can't deal with another attack like that. And he must have a third Morphing Jar ready. Kaiba''s soul card isn't safe in my hand. I'll have to play it./ "I summon Blue eyes in attack mode."

Blue eyes appeared on the field and it was a lot different. On the top of its head was brown hair. "Don't tell me Kaiba is Blue eyes" said Joey

"What did you say Wheeler!" said Kaiba snarling at him in his dragon form. "Kaiba were in a shadow game and your soul has been trapped inside your favorite monster. " said Yami

"I see, let's get this over with, I rather be in my human body giving my dragon the command" said Kaiba opening his jaw to fire White Lightning. "Kaiba wait!" said Yami. He destroyed the facedown monster and sparks came and was about to shock him when Yugi took the shocks. "No!" shouted Harry.

"Yug, what happened?" Joey asked.

"I don't know... but my body's... growing numb..." Dark Magician-Yugi staggered.

"What did you do Bakura!" shouted Yami.

Yami-Bakura chuckled. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without experiencing some rather shocking feedback. Looks like your Little Yugi paid the price for his foolish heroics."

Yami Yugi drew a trap card. "All right, soul stealer, I'll play my next card face-down." He set down one card in his trap zone. Bakura draws and sets another monster in the field. Yami draws Magician of Faith and He sets it in defense mode. Tea's head poked out from underneath the card. "Hey, guys!" She called to the others who quickly tried to conceal her from Yami-Bakura's view. "Uh... guys, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Tea then looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in purple robes and carrying a staff with a moon-shape crescent on top. "What the... what's this?"

"Were in a shadow game and Yami yugi is dueling to save our Souls" said Harry. Yami-Bakura looked down to the Duel Monsters. Joey and Tristan tried their best to cover up Tea.

"Don't bother, you fools; I can see her perfectly," Yami-Bakura said. "Now I have all of you right where I want you. Helpless on the field, making you the perfect prey for my Man-Eater Bug!" His set monster peeking from the cards. (450/600)

"Yugi, what does that card do?" Joey asked.

"It can... destroy one monster on the field... when it's flipped over," Dark Magician-Yugi managed to say, still suffering from the Electric Lizard's special ability.

"Well that's no good." Tea concluded.

"I really don't want to go back to the Graveyard," Tristan complained.

"Nobody's going to the graveyard, because we're going to destroy that monster before it's even played." Joey declared.

"That won't work." Kaiba-Blue Eyes said. "The moment we make an attack, that card will activate."

"What are you saying, that one of us is going to become bug food?" asked Harry.

"I'm saying there's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it." said Yugi.

They all looked at the face-down card.

"But I bet Yami is afraid to use it." said Yugi.

"Why?"asked Tristan

"It requires that we sacrifice a creature!" said Yugi.

"You mean... one of us?" Tea asked.

"I'll do it," Tristan volunteered. Through Tea's protest, he explained, "Think about it, one of us is gone no matter what we do, at least this way, I'm taking..." Joey slugged Tristan in the gut with the handle of his sword. "I guess you disagree." he said.

"You just got back from the Graveyard and a monster can only be revived from the Graveyard once. If anyone's going down, it's me!" Ignoring all protests, Joey charged forward. As he stood right on top of the Man-Eater Bug card, it appeared and started thrashing Joey. "Yami Yugi, use the trap, hurry!" Yami Yugi was hesitant. "Please, I don't want my friends to get hurt! Please, sacrifice me!"

Yami Yugi nodded. "I'm activating my trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so." He flipped it over. "The Horn of Heaven: blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!" Everyone watched in horror as both Joey and the Man-Eater Bug disappeared.

"Just like that... my best buddy's gone!" Tristan sobbed.

"Don't worry, you all will be joining him in the Graveyard very soon," Yami-Bakura promised.

Joey looked around the Graveyard. "Man, what a creepy place," he said. "Well, they got Tristan out so maybe..." Joey turned and saw a strange creature coming after him. "Oh no, it's the Reaper of Cards and he's come from me!"

"I hope you don't harbor any illusions about retrieving your friend from the Graveyard. You already used Monster Reborn once and you're only allowed to have one of that card in a deck. And soon, the Reaper of Cards will claim him forever!" Yami-Bakura's words penetrated both Yugi's, Harry, Kaiba, Tea, and Tristan.

"Joey... no... he can't be..." Tea's voice was barely a whisper. "He sacrificed himself and now... now he's..." A single tear landed on the ground.

Suddenly Tea started to glow. Tristan was flabbergasted but the Yugi's realized what was going on.

"Of course, she's the Magician of Faith!" Dark Magician-Yugi realized. "Tea's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card."

"That's right," Yami Yugi confirmed. "And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to retrieve one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand!" Energy flowed from Tea's body to Yami Yugi's hand. "And the card I choose is... Monster Reborn! Which I play now!"

The Reaper of Cards was ready to slice Joey's head from his body when Joey disappeared…And reappeared on the dueling field.

"I knew you... uh... he... uh... I knew you guys would get me out of there," Joey said to Dark Magician-Yugi.

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these pathetic mortals," Yami-Bakura told Yami Yugi.

"My friends are never a waste of time,"Yami Yugi said. "Make your move!"

"Oh, I'll move... and you will lose! This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle." Yami Bakura said/ He laid a monster card on the field. "First, I summon Lady of Faith in attack mode!" He said. A blue-haired woman in colorful robes appeared.(1100/800)

"And next, the card that will turn your friends against one another: The Change of Heart!" said Yami Bakura revealing his card.

"Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Dark Magician-Yugi questioned.

"And a very magical card indeed. With this card, I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy." said Yami Bakura

"I refuse!"said Yami Yugi

"You won't have a choice! The Change of Heart allows me to take control of any one of my opponent's monsters for one turn and I choose you, Little Yugi." said Yami Bakura. "Leave him out of this," Yami Yugi demanded.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him, I destroy you as well. Your here to guide and protect him, then protect him from THIS!" Yami-Bakura activated the Change of Heart.

Dark Magician-Yugi braced for the worst. He could hear his friends call out for him.

To the surprise of Yugi and his friends, the person that appeared was Bakura, dressed just as the girl on the Change of Heart card. It was Bakura, the real Bakura!

"So you were sealed in your favorite card as well," Dark Magician-Yugi realized.

"I want to help but we don't have much time," he said. Change of Heart-Bakura phased through the Lady of Faith, his face replacing that of the Lady of Faith's. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours." Both Dark Magician-Yugi and Yami-Bakura gasped at the act. "I'll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil me!"

"I can't! I'd be destroying you!" said Yugi.

"I don't care! It's better than being a slave to an evil spirit! DO IT!" said Bakura

"Be quiet." Yami-Bakura snapped.

"I have a better idea." Yami Yugi said. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow and thrash wildly. An Egyptian-looking eye appeared on his forehead. "If the Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them back." When the Duel Monsters looked next, they saw that regular Bakura was back in his body and Yami-Bakura was dressed as the Lady of Faith. "Listen closely, Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard now!"

"You got it. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami-Bakura was pulled into a vortex and transported to the in front of the Reaper of Cards

(YY:1700)winner.

(YB: 0)loser.

.The Shadow Game had ended, Yugi had won. And as such, everyone was returned to their original body. They told the others what happened. "Dam, lucky i wasn't played." said Blasie.

"Are you alright, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"I am now, thanks to you." Bakura replied.

"I wonder... where did you get your Millennium Ring?" asked Harry

Bakura explained that while his father was traveling in Egypt when he first saw the Millennium Ring. The man who gave it to him said that it was connected with Duel Monsters which didn't make any sense since the card game was relatively new and the ring was clearly ancient. He took it home and gave it to Bakura, saying that Bakura was destined for it. That's when they all heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." said Yugi. And they all took off towards the source of the screaming.

End of chapter.

 **Next chapter will have Harry and Yugi face off against Panik and Dark Kaiba. so the gang finally got to meet Yami Yugi. Let me know how the chapter is by reviewing. No flamers!.**


End file.
